7 Prince School 7 Student Girl, Love Story
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Judul dan summary masih di pertimbangkan/ cerita cinta tentang 7 pangeran sekolah dan 7 murid biasa, cerita cinta pun muncul di antara mereka, apalagi 7 pangeran sekolah itu adalah, Akaito Hentai, Cold Kaito, Hacker Piko, Lazy Lui, Silent Gumiya, Cool Gakupo, dan si ceria Len, bagaimana kah cerita cinta mereka? /LS 4 : Fate/
1. 7 Gakkō ōji to 7 gakusei no on'nanoko

Chalice : YEEEY! Fic baruuu XD *lempar bunga banzai*

Reader : *dark voice* Fanfic lagi…?

Chalice : Tenang saja paling selesai sampai chapter 8 QAQ

Yuna : yang 7 prince juga hanya 7 chapter cuman belum selesai tuh, udah lanjutin dulu aja 7 pangeran itu *seret Chalice*

Chalice : Masalahnya ide buat LukaGakupo kaga ada jadi Chalice buat fanfic baru QAQ, Well, temanya hampir sama dengan punya Oichi-chan yang Daisuki :3, tenang aja alurnya beda dan setiap 1 pairing satu chapter (One-Shot) dan penokohan mereka juga sangat beda XD #dibunuh

Yuna : Chapter ini prologue, perkenalan para tokoh, nanti di chapter selanjutnya baru ceritanya :D

Pairing : (Di Oichi-chan 6 kalau chalice 7, I love 7 XD #plak!), Miku x Kaito, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka, Lui x Ring, Akaito x Meiko, Gumiya x Gumi (rencananya mau Dell dan Haku), Piko x Miki

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice, dan induk dari cerita ini (temanya) punya Oichi-chan, chalice membaca karya Oichi-chan dan Voila mendapat ide cerita aneh dan kaga jelas ini, Jadi chalice belum meng-claim cerita ini milik Chalice.

Warning : GaJe, agak mirip dengan punya Oichi-chan, Lebay, TYPO, Eyd salah di eja, dan lain-lain.

* * *

**Ch 0 : 7学校王子と7学生の女の子**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Vocaero High School, yap sekolah yang sangat terkenal, walau sekolah terkenal dan dapat membuahkan murid yang sukses, biaya sekolah inipun tidak memberatkan mereka, semua kalangan dapat sekolah disini sesuai, harga sekolah sesuai status mereka, kaya membayar mahal, sedang membayar sedang, dan miskin membayar sedikit sesuai yang mereka mampu,

Disana ada 7 pangeran sekolah selain tampan dan kaya sekali, mereka juga sangat perfect, ya, perfect, banyak yang menjadi Fansgirl mereka dan menjadi Fansclub mereka.

Kaito Shion, adalah lelaki yang dingin bagai es dan datar bagaikan aspal jalan (*Chalice di bekukan*), di julukin **Ice Prince**, pecinta es krim, walau dia datar dan dingin, fansclubnya sangat banyak, lelaki yang mempelajarin banyak olahraga, baik sepak bola, basket, kendo, tennis, kungfu, judo, taekwondo, baseball, dan lain-lain, tapi dia tidak pernah memilih ektrakulikuler manapun walau banyak yang minta ia masuk ke club mereka, lelaki yang memiliki mata _Aquamarine_ dan rambut _Ocean blue, _Lelaki yang sangat susah membaca arah sehingga gampang tersesat, ia sama seperti Gumiya, kadang kemunculannya tidak di prediksi, dan jangan heran jika ia selalu datang terlambat jika ia tidak naik mobil (karena mobilnya reprasi akibat hancur tanpa sengaja)

Gakupo Kamui, walau rambutnya panjang mirip wanita, dia adalah lelaki yang santai dan dingin (Masih dipertimbangkan), dan dia sangat kuat, ketua klub kendo, dan selalu membawa katana bukan pedang kayu, tidak ada guru yang berani menyita katananya, lelaki yang tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan katananya dan menyerang siapa saja yang berani membuatnya kesal, para polisi pun tidak berani menyita atau membawanya ke pihak hukum, karena keluarganya punya kekuatan absolute sehingga banyak orang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ia sudah mengeluarkan katananya, di julukin ** Katana Prince, **memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang diikat kuda dan mempunyai mata biru tua ke unguan, penyuka terong

Len Kagamine, Siapa yang tidak kenal dia, lelaki yang murah senyum, semangat, ceria dan baik pada siapa saja, wajahnya memang tergolong shota, cuman berhati-hatilah jika kalian memanggilnya _Shota_ atau manis, tanpa segan-segan ia menghancurkan kalian, dinding saja dapat hancur jika ia ngamuk apalagi manusia?, seorang bocah cebol yang sama kuatnya dengan Gakupo Kamui, sering membuat banyak orang masuk ke rumah sakit akibat perbuatannya, sama seperti Gakupo, kekuatan keluarganya juga absolute, jadi setiap ia melukai atau membuat orang kritis akibat ia dipanggil _Shota _tidak ada yang berani membawanya ke pihak hukum, banyak yang bilang jika kalian memanggilnya shota, sifat keduanya muncul, sifat yang membuat orang celaka, dijulukin **Dangerous Prince,** mempunyai rambut honeyblonde diikat ponytail dan mata biru langit

Lui Hibiki (bukan Hibiki kuze ya #dibunuh reader), ketua osis yang sangat santai dan tidak mempunyai perike-murid-an alias saking malasnya ia selalu menyuruh orang mengerjakan tugasnya, khususnya Dell yang selalu ia suruh mengerjakan tugasnya selaku ia adalah Wakil osis, Lelaki yang super cool dan santai, walau malas nya kaga ketolongan, pintar sih cuman malasnya itu lho yang bikin para guru geleng-geleng setiap ngelihat dia tidur didalam kelas, murid yang serius dan tidak malas jika ada sesuatu yang baginya penting, wajahnya juga tergolong shota juga, sama seperti Len, tapi setiap ia dipanggil Shota, tanpa segan-segan ia mengeluarkan Revover buat menghukum siapapun yang mengejeknya, atau memberikan pijatan gratis pada sang target, sama seperti Gakupo dan Len, keluarganya punya kekuatan absolute, dijulukin **Lazy Prince****, **memiliki rambut oren dan mata merah ke orenan, rambutnya pun sedikit acak-acakkan karena sering tidur.

Piko Ututane, Siapa yang kaga kenal hacker super jenius yang imut shota yang dapat menhacker atau membobol kunci apapun dengan kekuatan hackernya, jenius dalam soal computer, sangat gampang mengetahui password bank, atau brangkas sekolah, tapi karena ia sudah kaya dan tidak butuh barang tidak berguna seperti itu, ia tidak mengambilnya, Lelaki yang sangat jenius, semua rahasia tempat dapat ia ketahui, di julukin **Hacker prince, ** Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut putih atau abu-abu, mempunyai rambut yang mirip antenna yang berbentuk P, matanya pun berbeda, kanan hijau muda dan kiri biru muda, kata dia sih matanya begitu sejak lahir, dan tambahan lagi, jangan pernah memanggilnya Shota atau kalian tidak mau rahasia besar kalian di taruh di pengumuman sekolah, atau parahnya ia akan me black mail kalian sampai kalian gila atau meminta maaf padanya dan menjadi budak ia selama 3 hari walau 3 hari perbudakannya sangat kejam, boleh saja wajahnya mirip orang polos tapi ia sangat kejam, bukan menghancurkan fisik tapi mental dengan rahasia dan informasi yang ia dapat, tambahan, ia selalu memakai headset putih dan ada buletan biru di tengah-tengahnya, tidak ada yang tahu buat apa itu. Sering di temukan di lab computer atau bisa di bilang lab computer adalah sarangnya (?).

Akaito Shion, kembaran Kaito, tapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang, bagaikan sisi depan dan sisi belakang, bulan dan matahari, kegelapan dan cahaya, panas dan dingin, yap itu yang diibaratkan kalau mereka bersama, memiliki mata crimson dan rambut merah membara, kalau Kaito dingin dan datar, berate Akaito memiliki sifat ceria dan semangat, walau begitu Akaito mempunyai sifat yang aneh, ia adalah penggemar yang berbau hentai, selain itu ia juga playboy, walau ia begitu fangirlnya juga masih ada aja, tapi ia berbeda dengan saudaranya dan Prince lainnya, ia tidak begitu pintar dan hanya bisa olahraga saja, di julukin **Hentai Prince**

Gumiya Megapoid, Lelaki yang tenang, pendiam dan dingin, memiliki rambut hijau lumut dan mata sama hijaunya cuman matanya hijau gelap, dia selalu memakai kacamata, dia satu-satunya punya pacar atau lebih tepatnya tunangan yang di tetapkan keluarganya sejak ia kecil, walau begitu, ia masih punya fanclub dan fansgirl, lelaki yang baik akademik atau non akademik mendapatkan nilai sempurna, jadi jangan heran ia selalu mendapat nilai 100 , dan dapat memukul kalian dengan kuatnya, atau jangan heran jika ia langsung menodongkan pistol ke kalian tepat di pelipis kalian, kemunculannya sangat jarang di prediksi, di julukin sebagai **Silent Prince**, tempat yang dapat menemuinya adalah perpustakaan bisa di bilang ia sangat suka tempat sepi dan tenang.

Siapa sangka kalau 7 pangeran itu adalah teman semasa SMP dulu.

Mari kita akhirin perkenalan para pangeran sekolah, mari kita mulai cerita prologue.

* * *

**-Di depan sekolah-**

Terlihat 7 siswi berada di depan sekolah.

"Kyaaaa! Sugoooiii!" ucap gadis berambut Teal takjub

"Sekolah yang megah dan mewah sekali" ucap gadis berambut Honeyblonde kagum

"Oh ya, Gumi, kau punya tunangan di sekolah ini juga kan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda kepada gadis berambut lumut tersebut

"Iya, tunangan yang dijodohkan orang tuaku sejak kecil sekaligus teman masa kecil ku juga" ucap gadis lumut itu senang

Sedangkan 3 gadis lainnya memilih diam sambil melihat sekolah itu.

7 gadis itu adalah :

Miku Hatsune, gadis yang memiliki rambut Teal panjang diikat Twintail dan mata warna _turtoquise_, gadis yang super enerjik pokoknya kaga kalah cerianya dengan Rin, Pecinta _negi _dan sangat suka nyanyi

Rin Kagahime, gadis yang sangat ceria dan sama enerjik nya dengan Miku, gadis pecinta Jeruk, memiliki rambut honeyblonde, bermata biru langit dan memiliki pita putih besar di kepalanya, poninya dijepit penjepit rambut

Luka Megurine, gadis yang postur badannya mungkin di bilang seksi, dari wajahnya pun kelihatannya ia dewasa, selain itu ia juga feminism, cool, manis dan cantik, penyuka tuna,

Ring Suzune, gadis yang memiliki surai _aqua_ dan sama panjangnya dengan Miku, memiliki mata _aqua_ yang jernih, walau ia manis dan imut, galaknya itu minta ampun, selain galak ia juga kasar dan tegas, senjatanya buat memukul orang adalah _harisen _besar

Miki Furukawa, memiliki surai merah _cherry_ dan mata sama merahnya dengan rambutnya, memiliki antenna rambut berbentuk bulan sabit, katanya sih rambutnya begitu sejak kecil, walau udah di potong pasti numbuh lagi dan berbentuk sama seperti itu lagi, gadis yang manis walau suka ceroboh, di sekolahnya dulu ia sering kena kasus, menghancurkan jendela, vas, gelas, buku, dan lain-lain, gadis yang suka dengan cherry.

Gumi Megamipoid, memiliki rambut hijau lumut dan mata hijau gelap, rambut depannya panjang sedangkan belakangnya pendek, gadis pecinta wortel yang sangat manis, baik, sopan, gampang salah paham, dan pintar, saking pintarnya ia sering dijadikan guru privat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya atau jadi tempat lokasi contekan 100% benar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Meiko Sakine, gadis berambut bob yang memiliki rambut _Brunette _dan mata _dark Brown _, gadis yang sangat menguasai olah raga, gadis yang sama galaknya dengan Ring, pembenci _hentai _dan tanpa segan-segan ia akan memukulin siapa saja yang berani macam-macam padanya dan teman-temannya, gadis yang cukup kuat dan baik, walau begitu ia sangat suka minum _sake_ sampai-sampai ia pernah membuat teman sekelasnya dulu di sekolah lamanya dipaksa minum sake dan ia juga penyebab ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada di sini, karena ia di DO dari sekolah yang lama karena sering memukulin orang dan memaksa orang minum sake.

Mereka bertujuh adalah teman semasa SD dulu yang masih terus bersama dan sama sekolahnya sampai sekarang

* * *

-depan papan pengumuman-

"KYAAAA! KITA BERTUJUH SEKELAAASS!" teriak Gumi, Rin, Miku dan Miki sama.

"Syukurlah, kita sama" ucap Luka, Meiko dan Ring santai.

"Benar!" ucap Gumi, Rin, Miku dan Miki senang

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" tiba-tiba terdengar koor para perempuan teriak histeris yang membuat 7 perempuan ini menoleh

Terlihat 7 lelaki tampan jalan dengan santainya dan banyak murid member jalan pada mereka.

**"KYAAAAAAAAA! KAITO-SAAAN! AISHITERUUU!"**

**"GAKKUN, TERIMALAH CINTA KAMI!"**

**"AKAITOOO! BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU!"**

**"OKE, AKU SETUJU, LADIES~"**

**"KYAAAAA!"**

**"PIKO-SAN KAU SANGAT KEREEEN SEKALIII! (ini orang awalnya mau bilang shota)"**

**"LUIII-SAMAAAA!"**

**"LENNYYY-SAMAAA!"**

**"GUMIYA-SAMAAAA! KAU MAKIN KEREN DAN COOL SAJAAA!"**

"Eh, itu tunangan mu kan, Gumi?" Tanya Miki pada Gumi

Gumi menjawab sambil mengangguk

"Heh, dia targetku" ucap Meiko melihat Akaito

"Target apa?" Tanya Ring

"target yang akan kuhancurkan, dari sikap dan wajahnya dia adalah orang _hentai_" ucap Meiko sambil mengkretekkan tangannya

Miku, Ring, Miki dan Gumi hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Kyaaa! Lelaki honeyblonde itu keren sekalii!" teriak Rin senang yang membuat Miku, Ring, Meiko, Miki dan Gumi sweatdropped.

Sedangkan Luka ia hanya diam saja melihat lelaki bersurai ungu itu

"Hayo looh~ Luka lihat siapa? Aduuh, Luka-chan mulai menyukai seseorang~" ucap Miku menggoda Luka

"Ti, Tidak kok!" sangkal Luka dengan wajah memerah

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Meiko

"Kelas XI-2 kan?" ucap Rin kepada teman-temannya

Mereka berenam mengangguk berate iya

"Ayo, kita ke kelas!" ucap Rin ceria

Dan perjalanan cinta 7 pangeran dan 7 gadis itu di mulai pada hari itu juga, tanpa mereka sadari benang mereka terikat dengan takdir cinta mereka.

**Ch 0 : 7 prince school and 7 student school –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Reader jangan marah ya Chalice buat fanfic lainnya, dan Oichi-chan maaf Chalice ambil tema anda *sujud-sujud*

Yuna : Tolong Reviewnya ya :D

Chalice : Chapter selanjutnya, pairingnya masih di pertimbangkan,

**Mind To Review?**


	2. LS 1 : Kasa kara ai ga kuru

Chalice : Ayo tebak, Pairing apa chapter ini XD #plak!

**Len x Rin**

**Luka x Gakkun #ditabok.**

**Akaito x Meiko**

**Kaito x Miku**

**Lui x Ring**

**Gumi x Gumiya**

**Piko x Miki?**

Yuna : *sweatdropped* Emangnya ini ujian ya?

Chalice : Yosh! Sudah update (telat ngomongnya, chalice) Happy Reading XD

Disclaimer : Entah lah Fanfic ini punya siapa :3 #plak!, yang pasti Vocaloid bukan punya Chalice XD

Warning : GaJe, Lebay, Aneh, OOC, Chalice gagal mewatakinnya, TYPO (karena keyboard chalice yang laptop rusak jadinya yang computer pakainya), EYD salah di eja, dll

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**LoveStory 1 : From the umbrella the love come / _Kasa kara ai ga kuru_**

* * *

**-Miku POV-**

Hai _Minna, Watashi wa Miku Hatsune _, Aku punya rambut teal dan mata _turtoquise _, tentu saja aku ini gadis super enerjik

Sudah 3 hari aku sekolah di Vocaero High School,

"Sampai ketemu besok, _Minna" ucapku menyapa pulang_

"Sampai besok, Miku-chan" ucap mereka

Setelah menyapa pulang dengan sahabatku, aku segera berjalan keluar kelas dan mengambil sepatu ku di locker ku, yap, kami bertujuh tidak tetanggaan tapi sahabat sejak SD,

**JREEESSHHH!**

Hujan? Aku kaga sadar dari tadi itu hujan, bawa payung gak ya, aku

Aku segera mencari payung di tasku, ah! Ketemu, selamat deh

Aku kaga sadar hari sudah sore, gara-gara tadi bincang-bincang di dalam kelas, kami jadi kaga sadar sudah sore, dan parahnya lagi hujan, teman-teman bawa payung tidak ya tadi.

Kalau Luka dan Gumi sih aku yakin mereka naik mobil karena mereka kaya, bagaimana dengan Ring, Rin, Meiko dan Miki ya?

Aku segera berjalan keluar sekolah dan segera membuka payung ku, tanpa kusadari di sampingku ada lelaki bersurai biru laut, wajahnya… yah bisa di bilang berkualitas tinggi, ia kelihatan sedang diam, apa ia tidak bawa payung sehingga ia menunggu hujan reda kah?

"Umm…" aku segera menghampirinnya

Kulihat ia menatapku, uuuh… tatapan matanya tajam sekali, membuatku merasa wajahku memanas

"Apa?" Tanyanya tajam

"Ka, kau menunggu selesai hujan ya?" tanyaku padanya

"Kalau ya, kenapa?" Tanyanya dingin

Aduh… susah sekali ngajak ia bicara

"Umm… kalau bisa, aku bisa memijamkan payungku padamu" ucapku padanya

Bisaku lihat matanya terbelalak kaget lalu matanya kembali menjadi tatapan tajam

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar

"Hehehe… tidak apa, rumahku dekat kok, ditambah lagi aku tipe orang yang tidak suka melihat orang kesusahan" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku "Terimalah" ucapku dan memberikannya payungku

Terlihat ia menatapnya dengan wajah _stoic _, lalu ia menatapku. Ukh! Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang ketika ia menatapku? Ada apa ini?! Batinku bingung

"Terimakasih, tapi bagaimana kalau kita jalan bareng saja? Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain" ucapnya datar

"Umm… baiklah" ucapku setelah berpikir lama.

Dan kami segera berjalan bareng, Uwawawa! Kenapa wajahku memerah?!

"Oh ya, Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku, spontan saja aku terlonjak kaget

"Umm… Miku, Miku Hatsune, siapa kau?" tanyaku padanya dengan lembut

"…Kaito Shion, Kau murid baru ya?" tanyanya padaku

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar

"Iya, Salam kenal, Shion_-san_" ucapku padanya

"…salam kenal juga," ucapnya datar

Uwaaaah… datar sekali dia!

"Ah,Sudah sampai" ucapku padanya saat aku melihat rumah bercat hijau

Aku segera membuka gerbang rumahku, yap, rumahku memang kecil tapi aku senang tinggal disini.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya ia padaku

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar

"Ya," ucapku senang

"Ini, kukembalikan payungmu" ucapnya padaku dan memberikan payung yang tadi kami pakai.

"Tidak apa, kau pakai saja, toh, aku sudah sampai di rumah, jadi aku tidak butuh, kau pakai saja, besok baru kau kembalikan, Shion_-san_" ucapku padanya dengan senyuman.

Bisaku lihat ia terbelalak kaget, mungkin ia kaget dengan ucapanku, yap, kan aneh jika memijam barang pada orang yang baru di kenal, akupun juga kaget sendiri.

"Terimakasih, besok aku akan mengembalikannya, Hatsune_-san_" ucapnya dengan nada berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini err… lebih lembut

Spontan saja mendengar nadanya yang begitu membuatku merasa wajahku memanas

"Ya, sama-sama" ucapku dan langsung masuk ke rumah karena tidak mau ia melihatku berwajah memerah

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Hujan? Aku kaga sadar cuman muter-muter di sekolah karena salah jalan sampai sesore begini.

Aku segera membuka handphoneku dan menyuruh supirku mengantarku, dan setelah menelponnya aku menunggu mobilku,

Namaku Shion Kaito, rambutku biru tua dan mataku sama birunya, tentu saja aku salah satu prince di sekolah ini, banyak yang mengenalku, tapi aku benci mendapatkan julukan pangeran apalagi banyak fangirl.

Aku yakin para fansgirl itu mengincar harta kekayaan, ketampanan, dan talenta kami saja, Aku benci wanita termasuk Fangirlku, mereka semuanya begitu, aku berharap saja para perempuan itu pergi.

"Umm…" aku mendengar suara perempuan, dan aku segera menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut Teal dan bermata _turtoquise, _pasti perempuan ini anak baru, aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi anak baru atau bukan pasti mengenalku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tajam, aku yakin perempuan ini akan berteriak histeris, menyebalkan

"Ka, kau menunggu selesai hujan ya?" tanyanya padaku

Aku? Menunggu hujan selesai?

"Kalau ya, kenapa?" Tanyaku dingin, aku yakin dia akan menunggu barengku atau apa yang membuatku kesal.

"Umm… kalau bisa, aku bisa memijamkan payungku padamu" ucapnya padaku

Spontan saja aku membelalakan mataku, gadis yang aneh, aku segera kembali menatapnya tajam

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar

"Hehehe… tidak apa, rumahku dekat kok, ditambah lagi aku tipe orang yang tidak suka melihat orang kesusahan" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Terimalah" ucapnya dan memberikannya payungnya padaku

Apa ia tidak tahu aku pulang tidak jalan kaki? Gadis ini… terlihat lain diantara yang lain.

"Terimakasih, tapi bagaimana kalau kita jalan bareng saja? Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain" ucapku datar, tentu saja, aku tidak suka berbalas budi dengan orang lain, apalagi perempuan, menyebalkan.

"Umm… baiklah" ucapnya setelah berpikir lama.

Dan kami segera berjalan bareng, bisa ku lihat wajahnya memerah, heh, gadis yang aneh dan ma- apa yang ku ucapkan?

"Oh ya, Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya,

"Umm… Miku, Miku Hatsune, siapa kau?" tanyanya padaku dengan lembut, suara yang manis dan i—ada apa dengan ku?, dan lagi gadis ini tidak tahu siapa aku?

"…Kaito Shion, Kau murid baru ya?" tanyaku padanya

Ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar, senyuman yang bagiku senyuman bodoh

"Iya, Salam kenal, Shion_-san_" ucapnya padaku,

Dia beda dengan perempuan yang kutemui, perempuan yang selama ini selalu sok akrab dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kaito', 'Kaito_-san'_,' Kaito_-sama'_, memuakan.

"…salam kenal juga," ucapku datar.

"Ah,Sudah sampai" ucapnya padaku, sudah sampai?

Ia segera membuka gerbang rumahnya, Rumah yang kecil dan di cat hijau

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya ku padanya

Ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar

"Ya," ucapnya senang

Kenapa ia senang? Rumah ini kecil sekali.

"Ini, kukembalikan payungmu" ucapku padanya dan memberikan payung yang tadi kami pakai, tentu saja, aku tidak suka balas budi dan lagi aku naik mobil sebentar lagi juga.

"Tidak apa, kau pakai saja, toh, aku sudah sampai di rumah, jadi aku tidak butuh, kau pakai saja, besok baru kau kembalikan, Shion_-san_" ucapnya padaku dengan senyuman

Spontan saja aku terbelalak kaget, apa ia tidak tahu aku dari keluarga kaya dan bisa pulang dengan naik mobil? Di tambah lagi, pertama kalinya aku melihat perempuan memijamkan payung pada orang tidak di kenal, dan pertama kalinya ada orang tidak mengenalku.

"Terimakasih, besok aku akan mengembalikannya, Hatsune-san" ucapku dengan nada berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini lebih lembut, entah lah kenapa aku mengeluarkan nada lembut seperti ini, Ini pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkannya

Bisa ku lihat wajah Hatsune-san memerah, wajahnya sangat mani- ada apa ini?

"Ya, sama-sama" ucapnya dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya

Heh… gadis yang aneh, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan aku tersenyum, entah lah kenapa bisa, apakah karena gadis itu berbeda?

Bisa kurasakan wajahku sedikit bersemu, gadis yang menarik, aku merasa ingin bertemu dengannya besok, apa? Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku segera berjalan dan mengambil handphoneku dan menelpon supirku untuk menjemputku disini.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"_Tadaima_" ucap Miku setelah masuk ke rumah

"_Okaeri, _Miku" ucap seorang lelaki berambut Teal

"Aku pulang, _Tou-san_" ucap Miku kepada pria itu

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Miku?" Tanya pria itu sambil memasak, pria itu adalah Mikuo Hatsune

"Baik," ucap Miku semangat

"Wah, nada suaramu semangat sekali, apa ada yang menarik, Miku?" Tanya Mikuo kepada anak semata wayangnya

"Iya, tadi aku melihat ada lelaki berambut biru, dia tampan sekali, _Tou-san!_" ucap Miku semangat

"Heeh… Putriku sudah mulai suka seseorang ini" goda Mikuo ke Miku

"_Tou-san!_" teriak Miku dengan wajah memerah

"Aku tidak suka kok," ucap Miku sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Hahaha, baik, baik, sudah sana mandi, _tou-san_ memasak Nasi goreng rasa _negi_" ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa

"Oke!" teriak Miku ceria dan langsung ke kamar

Setelah beberapa menit Miku mandi mereka segera makan malam bersama

"Oh ya, tadi kenapa kau pulang telat, Miku?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tadi aku berbicara sama sahabat-sahabat ku tanpa sadar sudah sore" ucap Miku sambil makan.

Mikuo mengangguk berati mengerti

"Oh ya, _Tou-san_, kau kaga kerja?" Tanya Miku kepada ayahnya

Spontan saja Mikuo terbelalak kaget

"Hahaha… tadi ayah dan teman serekan ayah di PHK, perusahaan ayah kerja bangkrut" ucap Mikuo dengan nada sedih.

Miku segera memegang tangan ayahnya untuk menguatkan ayahnya

"Jangan bersedih_, Tou-san_, Aku yakin _tou-san _akan menemukan pekerjaan lagi" ucap Miku menyemangatin ayahnya

'Terimakasih, Miku," ucap Mikuo tersenyum "Nah, ayo lanjutkan makan mu" ajak Mikuo dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Setelah mereka makan, Miku segera mengumpulkan piring yang tadi mereka pakai buat makan.

"Sini Tou-san saja yang cuci, kau ke kamar saja, belajar dan istrirahat" ucap Mikuo kepada Miku

"Oke, _Tou-san, Oyasumi_" ucap Miku

"_Oyasumi_, Miku" ucap Mikuo

Dan Miku segera ke kamarnya.

* * *

**CIP! CIP! CIP!**

Sinar mentari menyinari kamar, terlihat di ranjang kecil berwarna teal terdapat gadis berambut teal sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya

"Mikuuu! Bangun, teman-temanmu pada menunggumu di depan pintu tuh!" terdengar suara _Tou-sannya_ membangunkannya

Spontan gadis bermarga Hatsune itu segera bangun dan melihat jam

"AAAAH! AKU TELAAT!" teriak Miku dan langsung lari ke lemari dan mengganti baju dengan seragam Vocaero High School, dan langsung kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu menyisir rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi twintail

Setelah mengikat rambutnya ia langsung berlari ke luar kamar dan ke ruang makan, terlihat Mikuo sedang membuat sarapan.

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_" sapa Miku kepada ayahnya

"_Ohayou_, putri kecilku" sapa Mikuo kepada putri nya

Miku segera mengambil roti di meja dan langsung pergi ke luar rumah

"AKU PERGI DULU YA, _TOU-SAAAN_!" teriak Miku semangat

"Ya, belajar yang rajin ya" ucap Mikuo kepada Miku

"Ya!" teriak Miku senang.

Terlihat di depan rumah terdapat 6 perempuan

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Rin dan Miki terlihat kesal

"Kau membuat kami lama menunggu tau!" ucap Ring marah

"_Gomenansai_…" ucap Miku meminta maaf

"Sudah, ayo kita kesekolah, sudah mau masuk tuh" ucap Luka mengingatkan.

"_Ha'i!_" ucap mereka dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

**-Di lain tempat-**

"Serius! Kaito! Aku bingung denganmu kenapa kau memegang payung jelek seperti itu?!" ucap Akaito kaget melihat Kaito secara tumben-tumbenan memegang payung berwarna Teal tersebut

"Apakah itu salah?" Tanya Kaito datar

"Bukan salah atau bukan, tapi tumben kau membawa payung dan lagi payung apa itu!? Aku tidak pernah melihat payung jelek itu di rumah!" ucap Akaito histeris

"Berisik!" ucap Lui kesal dan langsung mengeluarkan revovernya dan menarik pelatuknya ke arah Akaito

**DOR!**

"UWAAAAH!" teriak Akaito dan langsung menghindar saking kagetnya.

"BERBAHAYA TAU LANGSUNG MENEMBAK! KAU MAU AKU MATI YA?!" teriak Akaito histeris dengan ketakutan apalagi melihat dinding yang menjadi korban salah sasaran Lui.

**CKLEK!**

Lui segera memegang pelatuk tersebut dan mengarahkan revovernya ke Akaito

"Kau berisik dan menganggu tidurku lagi, tanpa segan-segan aku menarik pelatukku dan menembakin kepalamu dengan ini" ucap Lui dengan nada gelap

Akaito langsung memucat dan menelan ludah saking takutnya

"_Ha'I_" ucap Akaito ketakutan.

**TIK! TIK! TIK! TIK! CTEK!**

Terdengar suara mengetik, dan suara itu berasal dari lelaki imut bersurai putih yang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya yang berwarna perak tersebut.

"Aku tahu kenapa Kaito membawa payung itu kesekolah, dan dari siapa payung itu" ucap Piko dengan senyum kemenangan dan melepaskan headsetnya.

"Benarkah?! Dari siapa?!" teriak Akaito dan Len tertarik

"Kalian kenapa Histeris begitu sih? Biasa aja kali" ucap Gakupo santai sambil mengelap katananya

"Ayolah! Ini peristiwa langka, Gakupo-san! Kau kaga tertarik ya?" ucap Len dan Akaito bersamaan.

"Tidak, kalau soal pedang atau apa yang menarik, aku baru tertarik" ucap Gakupo santai sambil mengelap katananya yang sedikit berwarna merah karena kemarin habis menebas seseorang

"Tapi ini sesuatu yang menarik, Gakkun!" ucap Len semangat.

"Berisik! Kalian bisa diam tidak! Aku sedang tidur!" umpat Lui kesal.

"Dan diam lah kalian, kalian menggangguku membaca buku" ucap Gumiya kesal.

"KOK KALIAN PADA KAGA TERTARIK SIH!" pekik Akaito kesal.

"Kemarin, Payung itu di pinjamkan oleh seseorang gadis berambut teal diikat twintail, tanpa Kaito sadari dia tersenyum setelah pulang bareng bersama gadis itu, selesai" ucap Piko singkat.

Spontan saja Gakupo menghetikan aksi mengelap katananya, Lui langsung bangun dari acara tidurnya, Gumiya menutup bukunya, Len dan Akaito terbelalak kaget

"APA!?" teriak mereka tidak percaya, Piko segera memasang Headsetnya karena tidak mau telinganya berdengung, dan Kaito hanya memutarkan bola mata dengan malas.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu, Piko?" Tanya Kaito datar

"Jangan lupa aku ini hacker, dimana pun dan kapanpun sesuai keinginanku semua informasi bisa kudapatkan" ucap Piko santai dan menutup laptopnya

"Ayo ke kelas, sudah 3 hari lebih kita bolos masuk kelas" ucap Piko mengingatkan.

Len dan Akaito mengangguk, Lui segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya terlihat wajahnya masih mengantuk, Gakupo segera memasukin katananya ke dalam sarung, Gumiya segera memasukin bukunya ke dalam tas, Piko segera memasukin laptopnya ke dalam tasnya, dan Kaito memasukin payung yang ia pegang ke dalam tas, terlihat ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup sleting tasnya

'_KAITO TERSENYUM!'_ batin 5 temannya yang melihat Kaito sedikit tersenyum kecil

Sedangkan Piko hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar.

Dan mereka segera keluar dari perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat mereka bicara tadi.

* * *

"Gumiii! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR IPS?!" teriak Rin panik kepada Gumi

"Sudah" ucap Gumi

"Pinjam!" teriak Rin dan Miki bersamaan saking paniknya setelah mereka sadar ada pr IPS

"Ini" ucap Gumi dan memberikan buku pr-nya

Miki dan Rin segera mengambil buku itu dan menyalinnya di buku mereka.

Ring, Gumi, Luka, Meiko dan Miku berbincang-bincang di meja tanpa mereka sadari perempuan satu kelas berteriak histeris

**GREEEK!**

Terlihat 2 pemuda tampan berambut ungu dan oren berjalan masuk kedalam kelas yang membuat para siswi teriak histeris

"**KYAAA! LUI-SAMA DAN GAKUPO-SAMA AKHIRNYA MASUK KE KELAAAS!"**

'**KYAAA~~~"**

"**DAISUKI DAYO LUI-SAMAAA!"**

"**GAKUPO-SAN AISHITERUUU!"**

Itulah teriakan para siswi disana yang membuat 2 pemuda itu merasa terganggu

Luka dan Ring melihat 2 lelaki itu dengan takjub

"Hallooo~ Luka? Ring? Apakah kalian sudah kembali kebumi? Hallo~?" Tanya Miku dan Meiko melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka di depan wajah Luka dan Ring

"Jangan bilang kalian suka dengan 2 lelaki itu?" Tanya Gumi dengan seringai

"Ti, TIDAK KOK!" teriak Ring dan Luka bersamaan dengan wajah memerah

"Hahahaha!" Miku, Gumi dan Meiko tertawa melihat tingkah Ring dan Luka yang bagi mereka itu lucu.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Mereka bertujuh segera berjalan pulang tiba-tiba muncul wali kelas mereka, Kiyoteru-sensei

"Oh, Miku Hatsune" panggil Kiyoteru kepada mereka

Spontan saja 7 gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Kiyoteru berada disana sambil memegang banyak kertas

"Bisa kau bawa kertas ini ke perpustakaan?" Tanyanya kepada Miku

Miku langsung mengangakan mulut saking kagetnya melihat jumlah kertas yang Kiyoteru bawa, Miku mau tidak mau membawanya.

"Mau kami bantu kaga, Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Miki menawarkan

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Miku dengan senyuman.

"Ya sudah, kami tunggu disini ya, Mii-chan" ucap Rin

Miku mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang guru

* * *

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Miku terus berjalan ke ruangan guru dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu dengan lama, sampai di persimpangan lorong Miku tanpa menyadari di depannya ada seseorang dan-

**BRAK!**

-Mereka bertabrakan, membuat kertas di tangan Miku terjatuh dan berserakan

"Aduuuh!" teriak Miku kaget dan terjatuh

"Kalau jalan hati-hati" terdengar suara Kaito.

Miku segera mengandah wajahnya dan mendapatin Kaito menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, Shion_-san_, _Gomenansai_…" ucap Miku minta maaf dan menunduk saking panic dan merasa bersalah

"…" Kaito hanya diam saja dan menatap Miku datar kemudian menyerahkan tangannya ke Miku yang berati membantu Miku berdiri

Baru saja Miku mau menerima tangan Kaito, Miku sadar kertas-kertas tersebut berserakan.

"AAAH! Kertasnya berserakan!" teriak Miku panik dan langsung mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Kaito hanya diam melihat tingkah Miku, kemudian ia melihat tangannya yang ia pakai buat menolong Miku berdiri walau ditolak,

_'Ada apa denganku… ini tidak biasa aku membantu orang lain berdiri_' batinnya

Miku segera membereskan kertas-kertas itu tergesa-gesa sehingga kertas-kertas itu tersusun berantakan, baru saja Miku berdiri kertas itu terjatuh kembali

"AAAAH! JATUH LAAGI!" teriaknya panic dan membereskan kembali dengan tergesa-gesa

Tingkah Miku membuat Kaito tertawa

'Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Hatsune-san!" tawa Kaito.

"Muuuh! Shion-san! Jangan tertawa, ini tidak lucu, jangan lihat saja, tolong bantu saya" ucap Miku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Oke, oke" Kaito menghapus air mata karena tertawa dan ia kembali mengeluarkan wajah stoicnya dan membantu Miku membereskan kertas-kertas itu

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat 6 manusia menatap mereka di balik dinding

"Kaito tertawa?" ucap Lui dengan wajah masih mengantuk

"Tidak bisa di percaya" ucap Gakupo kaget

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Len tidak percaya

"Sudah lama kita berteman, pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tertawa" ucap Gumiya tenang walau begitu ia menutupi kekagetannya

"Dari kecil sampai besar ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tertawa, terimakasih kau memberi tahu bakalan ada adegan begini, Pii_-chan_" ucap Akaito takjub

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Pii_-chan_ atau kau kubuka aibmu di depan papan pengumuman" ucap Piko santai walau begitu auranya gelap sekali

Ucapan Piko membuat Akaito diam dan ketakutan.

"_Ha'I_ , _Maste_r **Hacker Prince**" ucap Akaito pasrah_ 'Padahal kalau di panggil begitu kan membuatnya semakin imut…'_

"Akaito, aku mendengar ucapan batinmu, jangan sampai aku menggledah dan memberi tahu orang tuamu bahwa kau menyimpan banyak buku _hentai_ di atas lotengmu" ucap Piko datar

_'Bagaimana ia tahu PIKIRANku dan bagaimana ia tahu tempat penyimpanan buku hentai ku!?'_ batin Akaito kaget

"Karena aku itu Hacker, makanya aku tahu" ucap Piko santai

"_HACKER_ mana bisa membaca pikiran orang lain!" umpat Akaito geram.

"Jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan, Kaito" ucap Len kesal.

"Kita dari awal sudah ketahuan, Len" ucap Piko datar sambil memasang head setnya "Kita harus pergi dari sini atau nanti kita akan mati" lanjutnya

"Serius!?" pekik Len.

Piko mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Len

Lui, Akaito dan Gakupo mengangguk

"Lho, mana Gumiya?" Tanya Lui sadar

"Dia udah ada disana" ucap Piko menunjuk Gumiya sudah jauh sambil berjalan santai sambil membaca buku

"DIA SEJAK KAPAN DISANA?!" pekik Len dan Akaito dan Len sambil berlari kesana

Piko dan Gakupo berjalan santai mengejar Gumiya, sedangkan Lui menatap sebentar kearah Kaito dan Miku.

"!" Lui kaget kalau sudut mata Kaito menatapnya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut

"Haah… Anggap saja aku tidak lihat" ucap Lui santai sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Lui ayo sini!" pekik Len sambil nyeret Lui.

_'Ini akan semakin menarik'_ batin Lui sambil di seret Len.

* * *

'Mereka itu…' batin Kaito geram 'Akan kumusnahkan nanti' batinnya lagi.

"Umm… Shion_-san_, sini Kertasnya, aku mau menaruhnya di kantor guru" ucap Miku meminta kertas yang di kumpulkan Kaito tadi

"Aku bantu kau bawa ini" ucap Kaito datar

"Eh? Tidak apa?" Tanya Miku

Kaito tidak menjawab dan langsung jalan saja meninggalkan Miku

"_Chotto Matte, Shion-san!"_ ucap Miku berlari mengejar Kaito

* * *

**GREEEKK!**

Semua guru bengong melihat Kaito masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja

"Umm… permisi, saya mau menaruh kertas ini di meja pak Kiyoteru" ucap Miku.

Semua guru masih bengong.

Miku segera menaruh kertas itu di meja dengan hati-hati, lalu pergi keluar ruang guru bersama kaito setelah bilang permisi

Setelah para guru connect spontan saja semuanya pada teriak

"**ASTAGA! ITU ICE PRINCE KAN?! TUMBEN SEKALI IA MAU MEMBAWA KERTAS KE RUANG GURU!"**

"**BUKAN, TUMBEN SEKALI IA MEMBANTU SESEORANG!"**

"**BUKAN! TUMBEN SEKALI IA JALAN BARENG DENGAN PEREMPUAN!"**

"**KIAMAT!"**

* * *

**-Di luar ruang guru-**

"Itu para sensei kenapa ya?" Tanya Miku bingung

"Tidak tahu" ucap Kaito datar

"Miiiikuuuu!" terdengar suara memanggil Miku

Miku segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Miki, Rin, Ring, Meiko, Gumi dan Luka berlari kearahnya

"Ah, _Minna_!" ucap Miku melihat temannya

"Kau lama sekali si—GASP!" terlihat Rin dan Gumi kaget dengan orang yang ada di samping Miku

"**Ice Prince**!" pekik mereka berdua kaget

"**Ice prince**?" Tanya Miku

"Iya, dia salah satu Pange—" baru saja Gumi dan Rin memberi tahu, Kaito sudah mendeath glare mereka, spontan saja Rin dan Gumi menutupi mulut mereka

"Pange?" Tanya Miku polos

_'Serius nih? Miku tidak tahu siapa yang di sampingnya?"_ batin Rin dan Gumi sama

"Kelihatannya, Mi_i-chan_ suka dengan pemuda biru itu" bisik Miki kepada Gumi dan Rin.

"Err.. iya" ucap Gumi ragu-ragu

"Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka," ucap Meiko kepada Rin

"O, Oke" ucap Rin ragu-ragu

"Uuum… Miku_-chan_, kami pulang dulu ya, ada urusan penting" ucap mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Miku.

"Lho?" Miku hanya menampilkan wajah bingung

"Mereka kenapa ya? Eh? Shion_-san_ tunggu!" pekik Miku dan berlari mengejar Kaito

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Kaito datar

"Eh?" terlihat wajah Miku memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang "Bo, Boleh kok"ucapnya _'Aduuuh… ada apa denganku… kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar!?'_

Mereka pada akhirnya pulang bersama tanpa menyadari para 6 pangeran menatap mereka dari balik dinding

"Uwawawa… Kaito bikin greget!" pekik Akaito kesal

"Greget kenapa, Akaito?" Tanya Len bingung

"Kalau misalnya ia suka! Mustinya langsung tembak aja, gitu aja ribet amat!" umpat Akaito gemas

"Memangnya Kaito suka gadis itu ya?" Tanya Lui dengan mata masih mengantuk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kaga tahu juga, cuman dari gerak-geriknya ia suka dengan gadis itu, buktinya, ia membantu gadis itu, berbicara dengan lama dengan gadis itu, pulang bareng pula! Kaito si lelaki dingin super cool, bisa tertawa! Berkat gadis itu! Aneh kan!" ucap Akaito heboh

"Oh…" tanggap Lui sambil menguap lalu tidur lagi di lantai "Bangunin ya nanti" lanjutnya lalu kembali tidur

Spontan saja aksi Lui membuat Len dan Akaito hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Hmm… bagaimana kita pancing dia saja? Bagaimana?" Tanya Akaito kepada teman-temannya secara tumbenan dia koneksi

"Aku kaga ikutan, malas" ucap Gakupo sambil pergi dari situ "Aku ke ruang klub dulu, udah mulai klub kendo ku"

"Merepotkan" ucap Gumiya "Dan aku tidak mau kena hajar Kaito kalau misalnya bener-bener suka lalu salah paham" ucap Gumiya datar

"Aku tidak mau, Piko mau membuat virus buat seluruh computer di jepang" ucap Piko datar dan mengetik sesuatu di laptop silvernya itu

"Lui?" Tanya Akaito

"_Nah_, kaga ah, aku malas dan ngantuk" ucap Lui sambil mengakat tangannya dan melambai tangannya

"Len?" Tanya Akaito

"_Ganbatte_, Akaito" ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak Akaito

"EH?! Kenapa aku?!" teriak Akaito kaget

"Karena idenya dari kau, udah ah, aku mau pulang dulu, mau tidur" ucap Lui dan berjalan pergi melihat mobil Limounsinya ada di depan gerbang sekolah

"Aku ke lab computer dulu," ucap Piko dan berjalan menunju sarangnya

Gumiya menutup buku nya dan pergi dari tempat itu, Len langsung menatap Akaito

"_Jaa'nee~_ Aku mau pulang dulu ya~ mau makan Banana Split~" ucap Len dengan senyuman bahagia

"Ka, Kau juga, Le—" ucapan Akaito di potong Len setelah Len menepuk pundak Akaito dan menekan pundak Akaito membuat pundaknya terasa sakit

"Mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi, Akai_-chaaan_~ a.k.u m.a.u P.U.L.A.N.G, dan kau juga lebih berpengalaman kelihatannya" ucap Len dengan _evil smile_ dan mengeja beberapa kata

Akaito dengan takut mengangguk

"Oke~ Dadaaah~" ucap Len dan pergi dari sana

Akaito melihat pundaknya yang di tekan Len, terdapat bekas tangan yang merah.

"Uh… kekuatan **dangerous prince **sangat menyeramkan" ucap Akaito sambil merintih sakit

"Tidak adil…" ucap Akaito sambil pundung

* * *

**-Di depan rumah Miku-**

"Sampai ketemu besok, Shion_-san_" ucap Miku kepada Kaito

"Hn.." ucap Kaito dan pergi

_'Aduh… kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar ya dekat dengan Kaito tadi'_ batin Miku bingung

"_Tadaima" _ucap Miku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"_Okaeri, _Mikuuu~~" ucap Mikuo senang dan langsung memeluk putrid semata wayangnya

"Ada apa, _tou-san?_, kau terlihat bahagia" ucap Miku kepada Mikuo.

"_Tou-san_, Dapat pekerjaan!" teriak Mikuo senang

"Waaah! Selamat, _Tou-san!_" teriak Miku senang dan langsung memeluk balik Mikuo

"Hari ini Ayah memasakin Omelet _Negi_, Ayo kita makan" ucap Mikuo.

"Oke!" teriak Miku dan langsung ke meja makan dan memulai makan, dan setelah makan Miku segera membereskan piring dan memberikan piring kotor itu kepada Mikuo untuk di cuci.

"_Tou-san_, kalau jantung berdebar-debar dengan seseorang itu tandanya apa ya?" Tanya Miku kepada Mikuo

"Itu artinya kau menyukai seseorang yang dekat kau membuatmu berdebar-debar, Miku" ucap Mikuo sambil mencuci piring

"Oh… berati… Miku suka dengan seseorang ya,_ Tou-san_?" Tanya Miku

"Benar" jawab Mikuo

"Oh… kalau begitu, Miku mengerti apa maksudnya, Miku ke kamar dulu ya, _Tou-san_"

"Iya, Miku"

Setelah Miku masuk ke Kamarnya, Mikuo mengelap cuciannya dan menaruhnya di rak, setelah itu dia langsung pundung di tempat

"…Putri kecilku sudah memasukin namanya cinta… apakah ini sudah waktunya aku akan melepaskannya?" ucap Mikuo menangis dramatis di lantai.

* * *

**-di lain tempat-**

Di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar terlihat lelaki bersurai biru membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya cuman bedanya ia berambut merah menatapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Hee~ Tumben kau pulang telat, Kaito" ucap Akaito dengan suara mengejek

"Tadi aku kesasar" ucap Kaito singat dan datar

Akaito hanya sweatdropped dengan jawaban singkat saudara kembarnya

_'Singkat dan santai banget jawabannya!'_ batinnya

"Yah, gimana kau kaga telat, kau kaga pulang naik mobil, belum lagi kau kaga bisa baca arah, gimana kaga tersesat, _Baka_" umpat Akaito sambil geleng-geleng

"Kalau kau mau memanggilku _baka_, lebih baik lihat dirimu, Akaito" ucap Kaito dingin dan ketus lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas

"Miku Hatsune, gadis yang manis ya, berbeda diantara yang lain" ucapan Akaito membuat kaki Kaito berhenti melangkah

Kaito menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan sudut matanya menatap Akaito dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Akaito?" Tanya Kaito datar

"Bisa di bilang kau menyukai gadis itu, benarkan, Kaito?" Tanya Akaito dengan wajah mengejek dan menggoda

Kaito membalikkan badannya kearah Akaito dan melipatkan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan dingin

"Apa maksudmu, Akaito?" Tanya Kaito datar "Aku? Menyukai gadis itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka dengan wanita, mereka semua itu sama, menyebalkan dan merepotkan" ucapnya dengan wajah datar

"Heee~? Tapi Miku Hatsune adalah orang yang berbeda diantara perempuan yang kau kenalkan, Kaito" ucap Akaito.

"…" Kaito hanya diam saja dan membuang mukanya "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka" ucapnya, terlihat dari nadanya ia terlihat kesal.

Akaito mengeluarkan seringai 'Hihihi… ekspressi baru, ini semakin menarik" batinnya

"Kalau begitu, Miku-chan akan menjadi targetku selanjutnya" ucap Akaito santai.

**BRUUUUK!**

Secara tiba-tiba Akaito merasa dirinya di dorong sangat kuat, ia melihat Kaito memegang kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya sampai mentok di dinding

_'Sejak kapan dia sampai disini?'_ batin Akaito kaget.

"Aku tidak mau ia menjadi tagert kepuasan mu, mengingat kau sering mempermainkan perempuan, **Hentai Prince**_**" **_ucap Kaito geram

"Hehehe… **Ice prince **bisa semarah ini? Aku tidak menyangkanya, mengingat wajahmu dan sikapmu yang biasanya datar dan dingin bisa berubah begini karena 1 perempuan, oh ayolah, Kaito~?" Tanya Akaito dengan senyum kemenangan.

Terlihat Kaito menggeram kesal dan melepaskan pegangannya,dan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke tangga

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Kaito ketus

"Berati gadis itu bisa kuperma-" Akaito langsung diam melihat Kaito menatapnya dengan mata pembunuh yang mengincar nyawanya

"Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda, oh ya, Kaito, Kau tadi kenapa mendeath glare gadis yang mau memberi tahu bahwa kau itu pangeran sekolah?" Tanya Akaito

"Karena aku malas jika ada orang memanggilku pakai _–sama_, karena aku pangeran sekolah" ucap Kaito santai

"Bukan karena kau takut gadis itu tidak mau mendekatimu jika ia tahu kau dan ia berbeda atau… takut gadis itu menjadi sama seperti gadis lainnya?" Tanya Akaito dengan seringai.

"…" Kaito tidak menjawab dan berjalan menaikin anak tangga.

"Kaito, tunggu dulu, aku punya rencana!" ucap Akaito dan berlari mengejar Kaito

"Tidak tertarik" ucap Kaito datar dan terus menaikin anak tangga

"Kau menyukai gadis itu kan? Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan suka kepada gadis itu?" ucap Akaito di belakang Kaito

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Kaito datar

"Kalau kau kaga gerak cepat nanti bisa di rebut orang lho" ucap Akaito

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu" ucap Kaito kesal dan langsung menendang Akaito saking kesalnya

Akaito langsung loncat mundur sehingga ia selamat dari tendangan Kaito

"Berbahaya tau! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TERLUKA?!" umpat Akaito kesal

"Bukan urusanku kalau kau terluka" ucap Kaito dingin dan kembali menaikin anak tangga

"Hmp! Keras kepala" bisik Akaito kesal.

* * *

**-Esoknya—sabtu-**

**PIIIP! PIIIIPP!**

Di kamar megah bernuasa biru itu terlihat seseorang pemuda bersurai biru yang tidur di kasur _king size_ langsung bangun dan meraih handphonenya yang berwarna biru itu (**Chalice : PUNYA HIBIKI KUZE! #salah fandom #dibunuh reader)** dan membukanya

**From : Hacker Prince**

**To : Ice Prince**

**Hei, Ice Prince, aku ada urusan penting denganmu, segera kesini,**

**ASAP**

**Disini ada si Shota dan si merah hentai ini, aku kaga kuat mendengar celoteh panjang mereka, aku butuh teman yang sama tenangnya denganku**

**Aku berada di ice cream café**

**P.S : Kalau kau tidak datang, akan kubongkar kalau kau menyimpan foto album semua jenis eskrim di kamarmu sampai 10 album, dan parahnya lagi kalau kau menyukai seseorang, siapa itu namanya? Oh ya, Hatsune Miku**

Kaito hanya diam saja sambil menatap tulisan di handphonenya

"Ancaman? Aku tidak peduli dengan ancamannya" ucap Kaito santai dan menutup flip handphonenya dan kembali tidur "Ditambah lagi, aku tidak menyukai gadis itu" ucapnya datar

**PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIP**

Handphonenya kembali berdering dan bergetar membuat sang pemilik bangun dari kasur_ king size_nya dan membuka kembali handphonenya

**From : Hacker Prince**

**To : Ice Prince**

**SUDAH KUBILANG KESINI! ASAP! AKU TAU KAU ITU TSUNDERE! SEHINGGA KAGA MENGAKUI KAU SUKA DENGAN GADIS ITU DAN BILANG "ditambah lagi aku tidak menyukai gadis itu" oke, memang belum ketahuan, tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab misalnya aku menaruh poster gadis itu di papan pengumuman dan memberi pengumuman bahwa gadis itu mencuri hatimu, aku yakin ia jadi barang bully-an, kau tidak mau kan? KALAU BEGITU KESINI! ASAP! **

Alis mata Kaito menaik sedikit petanda ia bingung kenapa mahluk putih itu mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi setelah membaca lebih ke bawah, di balik wajah datarnya ia sebenarnya panik setelah membaca kata '_bully-an_'

Kaito langsung mengambil baju nya dan ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi ia segera turun dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah dan melihat perempuan manis berambut biru senada dengannya

"_Ohayou, _Kaito, tumben kau bangun jam segini di hari begini" sapa perempuan itu

"_Ohayou_, _Kaa-san_," ucap Kaito datar dan keluar dari rumah

"Huwaaa~ benar apa kata Akai-chan, Kaito sudah dalam musim semi~~" ucap perempuan itu sambil memegang pipinya dan seketika di sekitarnya banyak lope-lope berjatuhan.

* * *

**-Di lain tempat- -pada waktu 5menit sebelum Kaito bangun-**

Di ranjang di kamar bewarna hijau itu terlihat gadis berambut teal sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya, sampai ketika handphonenya yang berwarna teal berbunyi

Miku dengan malasnya bangun dan mengambilnya

**From : Orange Queen**

**To : Hatsune Negi**

**Mii-chaaan~~ kita ke café es krim yuk! Katanya disana ada es krim baru, coba yuk! , mau kaga? **

Miku segera membalas pesan dari Rin

**From : Hatsune Negi**

**To : Orange Queen**

**Boleh, tunggu ya, aku mandi dulu**

Setelah memencet tombol _sent_, Miku segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi

* * *

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_" sapa Miku kepada ayahnya yang sedang bersiap pergi kerja.

"_Ohayou_, Miku" ucap Mikuo "Tumben bangun pagi, ada apa nih?" Tanya Mikuo

"Janjian sama Rin, makan es krim di café, ada rasanya baru soalnya" ucap Miku sambil memakai sepatu.

"Oh, ya udah, hati-hati ya, Miku" ucap Mikuo kepada putrinya

"Ya, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Miku

* * *

"Enak ya, Eskrimnya" ucap Rin dengan wajah senang

"Iya" ucap Miku dengan wajah tersenyum

Rin memakan es krim dengan senang dan melihat ada 4 pemuda tampan yang membuat para perempuan yang ada di café tersebut menatap mereka

"Lho, itukan para pangeran sekolah" ucap Rin kepada Miku sambil menunjuk 4 pemuda itu

"Pangeran sekolah?" Tanya Miku bingung dan menghadap kearah yang Rin lihat

"Lho, itukan Shion_-san_, Shion-_saaan!_" panggil Miku ke Kaito dan melambai tangannya kearah Kaito

Terlihat 4 pemuda itu menoleh kearah Miku dan Rin, Rin hanya menepuk jidatnya saking kagetnya dengan tindakan Miku

"Oh, Ada 2 gadis cantik, ayo kita kesana," ucap Akaito kepada Len.

Len mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Kaito yang memakan es krim dengan tenang dan Piko yang sedang mengetik di laptop _silver_nya

"Boleh kami duduk disini, _Ladies_?" Tanya Akaito kepada Miku dan Rin

Rin yang mendengarnya spontan wajahnya memerah,

"I, Iya, Bo, boleh kok" ucap Rin gugup

Sekarang posisi mereka adalah, Kaito berada di samping kanan Miku, Akaito berada di samping kanan Kaito, sedangkan Len berada di samping kiri Rin dan Piko di samping kiri Len

Terlihat Akaito, Rin, Len, dan Miku saling berbicara, sedangkan Kaito memakan es krimnya dengan tenang, Piko membaca sesuatu di laptop silvernya sambil makan es krimnya, sekali-kali sudut matanya melihat Kaito

Entah ini hanya perasaan bocah hacker itu atau hanya memang perasaannya, ia merasa hawa disana sangat panas, panas itu berasal dari Kaito yang makan es krim dengan tenang, pada akhirnya si Shota Hacker itu menghela nafas lalu melihat Len.

"Len" panggil Piko kepada Len.

"Ya, Piko?" Tanya Len

Piko menatap Len penuh arti, Len mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin , dan Rin mengangguk mengerti.

Len menatap Akaito, cuman sayangnya tidak di hiraukan Akaito, membuat Len mengeluarkan aura membunuh ke Akaito.

"A, Ada apa, Len? Kau melihatku seperti orang mau membunuhku" ucap Akaito takut dengan wajah memucat setelah merasakan aura membunuh dari Len,

Bagaimana ia takut kalau yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dari Len Kagamine yang dapat julukan pangeran berbahaya, pasti semuanya takut semua melihat tatapannya yang begitu.

"Oke, oke" ucap Akaito menyerah "_Minna_, Aku dan Piko mau pergi ke toko buku, mau nyari majalah hentai, nanti balik lagi kok" ucapnya

**TAK!**

"Kau saja kali," ucap Piko geram sambil menimpuk Akaito pakai USB.

"Iya, iya" ucap Akaito dengan wajah masam

Akaito langsung membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi dam membuat aura Kaito menggelap dan menatap Akaito dengan death glare, sedangkan Akaito mengedipkan matanya dan menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengatakan "Ganbatte, atau Miku akan kuambil jika kau tidak menembaknya"

Setelah Piko dan Akaito pergi dari es krim café itu, giliran Rin dan Len yang minta ijin

"Kami berdua mau pergi dulu, si gadis ini mau nyari sesuatu yang kebetulan aku juga sama jadi sekalian, dadah~" ucap Len semangat dan langsung menyeret Rin yang berblushing ria

Setelah Rin dan Len pergi, suasana disana menjadi hening

"Umm… Shion_-san_" ucap Miku memecahkan keheningan

"Hn?" Kaito menatap Miku yang membuat gadis itu memerah malu

"Err… A, aku… tahu kita baru ketemuan beberapa hari tapi aku… err…" Miku terlihat gugup dan wajahnya memerah malu

Kaito menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"_A, Aishiteru, _Shion_-san_!" pekik Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Spontan saja pengakuan Miku membuat Kaito terbelalak kaget, kemudian wajah Kaito kembali datar

"Ap—" ucapan Kaito di potong Miku

"Aaaah! Maaf, Maaf! Aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh! Lupakan saja apa yang ku ucapkan! Hahaha… a, aku permisi dulu" ucap Miku dan hendak pergi dari sana dengan badan gemetar dan wajah memerah

**GREP!**

Baru saja Miku berjalan 3 langkah, tangannya di pegang Kaito membuat Miku berhenti.

"Duduk dulu" ucap Kaito datar

"Eh?" Miku menampilkan wajah bingung

"Ku bilang duduk dulu" suara Kaito memberat membuat Miku kaget dan menurut, dan kembali duduk.

"A, Ada apa, Shion_-san_?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah sangat memerah

Kaito membuang mukanya terlihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah

"Kau gadis yang aneh" ucapan dingin Kaito kalau misalnya itu manga, kata-kata itu menancap di jantung Miku, Miku menunduk malu.

"…Tidak jelas"

**JLEB!**

"…Bodoh"

**JLEB!**

"Aneh.."

**JLEB!**

"Hei! Tadi kau sudah mengatakan itu!" umpat Miku kesal dan mengakat kepalanya, setelah Miku mengakat kepalanya ia melihat wajah Kaito memerah.

"Wa, walau kau aneh… ka..u… orang… pertama yang… membuatku memerah dan…tersenyum… aku…aku" ucap Kaito dan menutupin mulutnya dengan satu tangannya terlihat wajah Kaito memerah sekali.

Miku yang melihat wajah memerah Kaito membuat Miku kembali memerah wajahnya

"_Aishiteru_… Mi, Miku" ucapan Kaito membuat Miku kaget.

Miku melihat Kaito menatapnya dengan lembut sekali membuat jantung Miku berdegup kencang

Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka berdekatan dan….

**PIIIP! PIIP!**

Suara Handphone Kaito berbunyi

**From : Hentai Prince**

**To : Ice Prince**

**YO, Saudara kembarku yang dingin bagaikan es balok, dan datar bagaikan aspal jalan, bagaimana dengan penyataan cinta mu? Sukses? Walau sukses pengakuanmu masih gagap gugup tuuuh =3=, dan kalau mau kissu, jangan di tempat umum, ntar ditilang ondel-ondel lhooo X3**

Kaito yang membaca pesan dari Akaito hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar walau begitu tangannya menghancurkan Handphonenya menjadi berkeping-keping membuat Miku kaget

"Akan kuhancurkan mahluk merah itu" ucap Kaito dengan wajah datar dan suara gelap

Dan beranjak pergi, baru saja Kaito berjalan 2 langkah ia segera menghadap ke Miku dan langsung mencium Miku,

"Sampai ketemu besok, Miku" ucap Kaito menatap Miku dengan senyuman kecil dan pergi keluar café

Miku hanya diam saja dengan wajah memerah,

"KYAAAAA! _BAKAITO THAT MY FIRST KISS_!" pekik Miku dengan wajah memerah

Di balik pintu café, Kaito tersenyum geli 'Miku Hatsune gadis yang menarik dan berbeda dengan yang lain' batinnya

"Ah, Aku lupa mengembalikan payungnya" ucap Kaito sadar dia belum mengembalikan payung Miku "Besok saja di sekolah" gumamnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat

**~LoveStory 1 : Kasa kara ai ga kuru–end~**

* * *

Chalice : Yataa! Selesai! QwQ dalam 3 hari chalice berhasil menyelesaikannya, susah sekali mempertahankan watak Kaito (Walau ujung-ujungnya gagal) XD

Yuna : Oke, Chalice no baka, membuka polling

Chalice : Chapter depan mau pairing apa? Polling terbanyak akan menjadi pairing selanjutnya :D

**Lui x Ring**

**Piko x Miki**

**Meiko x Akaito**

**Gumiya x Gumi**

**Len x Rin**

**Gakupo x Luka**

Chalice : Dan maaf jika chalice gagal mewatakin mereka, khususnya Kaito (ujung-ujungnya dia menjadi tertawa) (_ _)

* * *

**Omake (1)**

Tanpa Kaito dan Miku sadari bahwa terdapat 9 mahluk melihat mereka

"Waaah~~ aku tidak menyangka, Putraku berpacaran dengan putrimu, Mikuo~ Kyaa~~! Hati beku Kaito meleleh karena putrimu, Mikuo~~ Sebagai seorang ibu, aku senang sekali~~" ucap wanita berambut biru senang dan berbicara kepada pekerjanya "Hari pertunangannya kapan ya? Lusa? Besok? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Kapan pernikahannya, minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?, aku tidak sabar melihat pernikahan Kaitooo, putra manis ku itu~~" pekik Kaiko senang.

'Hiks… Putri kecilku… bidadari kecil ku… apakah aku mampu melepaskannya" ucap Mikuo sambil nangis apalagi mendengar teriakan Fangirling boss-nya itu

_"Kaa-san_… Pak Mikuo… mereka baru pacaran… dan lagi mereka baru 16 tahun…" ucap Akaito sambil sweatdropped _'Dan lagi aku tidak mau di susul saudara kembarku'_ batinnya

"Pernikahan ya… aku jadi pengen lihat Kaito memakai tuxedo apa" ucap Len membayangkan

"Yang pasti pernikahannya memakai tuxedo putih, pasti banyak kios es krim," ucap Piko santai

"Pakai undangan bergambar es krim atau apa?" Tanya Kaiko pada Gumiya, Len, Akaito, Piko, Lui, dan Gakupo

"Terong, mungkin" ucap Gakupo sambil mengelap pedangnya

"Pisang" ucap Len dengan wajah imut

"Wortel jantan dan wortel betina" ucap Gumiya santai sambil membaca buku

"Tidur…" gumam Lui sambil tidur

"Yang normal aja" ucap Piko sambil mengetik di laptop _silver_nya, kelihatannya Piko paling normal jawabannya "Yang gambar Laptop berbentuk hati" …atau tidak?

"Hei, Hei! MEREKA MASIH UMUR 16 TAHUN!" teriak Akaito.

"Putri kecilku…" tangis Mikuo

* * *

**Omake (2)**

Besoknya di sekolah

"SERIUS!?" teriak Miku sambil gebrak meja mendengar kalau Kaito itu salah satu pangeran sekolah, tentu saja Miku tidak percaya

"Benar" ucap Rin sambil manggut-manggut dan memakan jeruknya

Luka, Gumi, Miki, Meiko, dan Ring masih bengong saking tidak percaya sahabat mereka mendapat pacar salah satu dari Pangeran sekolah, plus lagi pacarnya adalah **ice prince **yang konon hatinya tuh beku bagaikan es, datar bagaikan aspal jalan

**GREEEKK!**

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas dan menampakan pemuda tampan tanpa ekspressi, bersurai biru laut, bermata _aquamarine, _Kaito memegang sebuah payung

Kaito berjalan ke meja Miku dan memberikan payung yang ia pegang ke Miku.

"Umm…" terlihat Miku masih malu-malu dan gelisah, wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Ini kukembalikan payung yang kupinjam dulu" ucap Kaito datar

"Oh, iya" ucap Miku dan mengambil payung yang dipegang Kaito tadi

"Aku balik ke Kelas dulu" ucap Kaito datar

Miku mengangguk 'Kaito… masih datar… padaku…' batin Miku sedih dengan sikap datar dan dingin Kaito

**CHU!**

Tiba-tiba Kaito mencium pipi Miku yang membuat penghuni ruangan itu terlonjak kaget

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Miku" ucapnya dengan senyuman jahil **(Chalice : HELL!? OOC!)** dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa dosa setelah membuat penghuni kelas itu membeku

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _KAITO NO BAKA_!"

Di luar kelas terlihat Kaito tertawa geli dan kembali menampilkan wajah datar dan dinginnya

Gakupo hanya menggeleng-geleng di mejanya, apalagi melihat kehebohan kelasnya

'Dasar Kaito… kaga nyangka pangeran es itu bisa kaya gitu' batin Gakupo sambil menghela nafas

Sedangkan Lui hanya tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya di mejanya.

**Omake –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Ouh! Panjangnya! Rekor terbesar! Dalam 3 hari 6000 word lebih! AUTHOR RUSH! #plak! ASTAGAA! CHALICE MAU SAMSUNG GALAXY QWQ! TANTE KEJAAAM! DIA BELI SAMSUNG BUAT SENDIRI! CHALICE KAGA DI BELIIN! #kok curhat? #dibantai

Yuna: ya iyalah, uangnya dari dia sendiri, dasar Chalice no baka.

Chalice : *menghela nafas* Baiklah, lewatin saja yang sudah lampau #plak! Ayo! Seperti yang chalice kata kan tadi, di atas sebelum Omake, Di buka Polling! Polling pair terbanyak akan menjadi pairing next chapter! Enjoy~ #plak!

Yuna : Please Review~ yang Review akan kucium pipinya X3 *Genitnya kambuh*

Reito : *Deathglare* *aura menggelap dan bersiap mencari mangsa*

Chalice: *Sweatdropped* Ehem… abaikan saja 2 OC ku itu, Please Review… dan gomenansai jika chalice gagal mewatakinnya (_ _), dan Review balasan di PM masing-masing :D dan** Terimakasih pada Reviewnya ya dan Favenya** XD Chalice jadi semangat mengetik jadinya XD #plak!

**Mind To Review?**


	3. LS 2 : Aishiteimasu

Chalice : Hasil Polling :

**PikoMiki : 4**

**GumiyaGumi : 2**

**GakuLuka : 3**

**LuiRing : 1**

**AkaitoMeiko : 1**

**LenRin : 7**

Yuri : *tiup terompet* Yang menang adalah LenRin! Ayo Aplouse!

Yuna : Kok tiup terompet, nii-san? *Sweatdropped*

Yuri : Salah ya? *wajah Watados*

Yuna : *Sweatdropped*

Chalice : Oke! Happy Reading, dan semoga chalice berhasil mewatakin bocah shota ini :D dan semoga tidak GaJe XD #dibunuh.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice DX, kalau milik Chalice, Chalice akan mengeluarkan kekuatan Sarden master! #kaga nyambung

Warning : OOC, **GaJe,** Romance gagal, TYPO, Eyd salah di eja, Abal, Dan lain-lain X3 #digampar

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Love story 2 : I Love You / Aishiteimasu**

* * *

**~Rin POV~**

Kyaaa~! Tidak ku sangka Miku berpacaran dengan **Ice prince!**, tidak sia-sia aku mau membantu mereka~~ Kyaa~~!

Melihat Miku punya pacar membuatku juga mau punya pacar , tapi apakah ada yang mau dengan pacar orang miskin seperti ku ya…

Oh, Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, namaku Rin Kagahime, walau namaku ada '_Hime'_nya aku bukanlah seorang putri, aku hanya gadis yang hidup miskin, ayahku meninggalkan kami dan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat banyak, sehingga membuat ibuku berusaha kerja keras demi mencukupi hidupku, dia dan kakakku, juga melunaskan hutang ayah kami

Oh, aku punya seorang kakak, namanya Rinto Kagahime, nama yang imut kan? Hehehe… walau namanya imut, dia juga tidak kalah imutnya dengan namanya, bisa di bilang gaya rambutnya sangat feminism, dia baru saja lulus SMA dan sekarang dia kuliah, oh ya dia punya pacar, namanya Lenka, aku tidak tahu nama panjangnya apa, karena _nii-san_ tidak pernah memberi tahu nama panjangnya, dulu kakakku sebelum bertemu gadis bernama Lenka itu, ia sering banyak luka setiap pulang kerumah dan selalu pulang malam, tidak tahu kenapa bisa.

Oh, aku punya seorang ibu bernama Lily Kagahime, namanya manis kan? Memang ibuku orang yang manis, selain itu ia juga kelihatan muda, walau udah umurnya kepala 3

Aku juga punya 6 sahabat

Luka Megurine, Gumi Megamipoid, Ring Suzune, Miki furukawa, Meiko Sakine, dan Miku Hatsune, kami sahabat sejak SD.

Oh ya, Miku Hatsune, sahabatku mempunyai pacar salah satu pangeran sekolah

Dia adalah Kaito Shion, dijulukin **Ice Prince,** yap! Bisa ditebak sikapnya bagaimana kan dari julukannnya?

"Rin" terdengar suara seorang gadis

Oh, kita akhirin pengenalannya, aku musti kerja sambilan, yap! Bisa ditebak kenapa aku kerja sambilan kan? oke, kita akhirin sekarang.

* * *

**-Rin pov end-**

"Ya, ada apa ya, manager?" Tanya Rin kepada seorang gadis berambut krim, Rio

"Kau sampai kapan berada didalam, cepatlah kesini dan bantu kami melayani pelanggan" ucap gadis bernama Rio itu sambil memasak.

"Oke" ucap Rin dan segera membantu Rio dan beberapa pelayan disana

**CKRING!**

Suara bell pintu yang berbunyi dan pertanda ada yang masuk, semua perempuan disana menatap orang yang masuk ke tempat itu dengan wajah memerah sampai-sampai ada yang tidak menyadari pasangan mereka menatap mereka dengan death glare, sedangkan beberapa pria disana menatap orang itu dengan takut.

"Selamat datang di Café i—" ucapan Rin terpotong melihat pemuda itu "Kagamine-san!" pekik Rin kaget melihat salah satu pangeran sekolah itu datang ke café tempat ia bekerja

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu" ucap Len sadar melihat Rin "Umm… Kagahime Rin kan?" ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk dengan gugupnya, wajahnya sangat memerah,

"I, Iya" ucap Rin dengan gugupnya "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukankah kita berkenalan waktu itu saat mau membantu Kaito dan sahabatmu itu" ucap Len dengan senyuman yang membuat Rin dan beberapa perempuan disana memerah

"Iya juga…" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

Len berjalan dan duduk di salah satu meja dan Rin segera mengikutin Len.

"Mau pesan apa, Kagamine_-san_?" Tanya Rin kepada Len

"Ada _Parfait _pisang?" Tanya Len

"Ada kok, mau apa lagi?" Tanya Rin kepada Len.

"_Banana Split_, Pokoknya yang ada pisangnya, aku mesan semua yang ada pisangnya" ucap Len dengan senyuman

Spontan saja Rin terlonjak kaget dengan pesanan Len,

'_Pemuda ini apakah kuat dengan makanan sebanyak itu?!'_ batinnya kaget.

"Oke" ucap Rin "Aku permisi, Kagamine-san" ucap Rin sambil memberi salam dan segera berjalan kearah dapur

Baru Saja Rin berjalan 3 langkah, ia terhenti dengan suara

"Oh ya, satu pesanan lagi" ucap Len

"Ya apa itu?" Tanya Rin sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Len

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Kagamine' cukup Len saja" ucap Len dengan senyuman

"Le, Len_-san_?" ucap Rin

"Bukan, hanya Len saja, dan sebagai gantinya aku memanggilmu Rinny" ucap Len dengan senyuman manis

"Rinny?" Tanya Rin kaget

"Iya, panggilan yang imut kan?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum lebar "Kau juga boleh panggil aku Lenny kok" ucapnya lagi

Rin hanya tersenyum tipis "Akan kupikir-pikir nanti" ucapnya dan pergi ke dapur.

Len hanya menatap punggung Rin sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tumben kau tersenyum selain senyum palsu, Len" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Len menoleh.

"Lui?" Tanya Len melihat Lui yang muncul di sebelahnya dengan wajah masih mengantuk

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Dan sedang ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Len kepada Lui

"Tadi aku lewat dan melihatmu ada disini, kebetulan aku mencarimu" ucapan Lui membuat Len menaikin sedikit alisnya

"Mencariku kenapa?"

Lui segera berbisikan sesuatu kepada Len dan memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Len, membuat Len terlonjak kaget

"Hmm… aku mengerti… memang maklum kalau beberapa dari pangeran ada yang dendam pada beberapa pngeran itu atau mengincar harta kekayaan beberapa pangeran sekolah itu juga " ucap Len sambil bergaya berpikir "Bilang pada Piko, terimakasih atas peringatannya, walau aneh iya bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi" lanjutnya

"Piko memang penuh misteri, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, mau pulang dan tidur di ranjang yang empukku" ucap Lui dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Len hanya mengangguk berati iya, dan bergaya ala berpikir dan wajah serius, sampai tanpa sengaja ia mengeluarkan aura super kelam yang membuat sekitarnya menjauh.

* * *

**-5 menit sebelum Lui datang-**

Rin baru saja mau masuk ke dapur

"Uwaa… kalian terlihat akrab sekali, pacarmu,Rin?" Tanya Rio kepada Rin

Rin segera menoleh ke manajer café tersebut

"Tidak kok, Rio_-chan_, hanya teman sekolah," ucap Rin dengan senyuman

"Tapi kalian kelihatan cocok lho" ucap Rio dengan nada menggoda

Terlihat wajah Rin memerah, tapi wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan

"Tidak, kami tidak cocok, jarak kami sangat jauh, aku miskin dan murid biasa, sedangkan dia adalah pangeran sekolah dan orang kaya" ucap Rin dengan kesedihan.

Rio langsung menepuk pundak Rin "Oh ayolah, Rin! Walau begitu, kalian cocok kok! Jangan berpikiran pendek seperti itu!" ucap Rio menyemangatin Rin "Aku tahu kau menyukai pemuda itu, Rin" ucap Rio dengan senyuman menggoda

Spontan saja Rin memerah wajahnya "Ti, tidak kok" ucap Rin dengan gugupnya

"Jangan bohong~ dari gelagatmu kau menyukainya tahu" ucap Rio sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Rin

"Ka, KAGA!" pekik Rin kesal dan memerah

"Hahahaha, dasar Tsundere!" tawa Rio

"AKU KAGA _TSUNDERE_!" pekik Rin

"Oke, oke, sana balik kerja ntar pangeranmu marah lho" ucap Rio sambil tertawa dan pergi kesuatu tempat setelah mendengar suara memanggilnya

"DIA BUKAN PANGERANKU, _RIO NO BAKAAA_!" pekik Rin memerah malu

Sedangkan Rio hanya tertawa setelah membuat Rin marah beberapa kali.

* * *

Rin segera keluar dari dapur setelah mendapatkan pesanan Len yang sangat banyak itu, membuat Rin bolak balik keluar dapur ke meja Len.

"Ini pesanan terakhirmu, Len" ucap Rin menaruh parfait es krim di meja

"Ya," ucap Len dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Rin memerah malu kembali.

"Aku permisi" ucap Rin dan kembali bekerja

Tanpa Rin sadari kalau selama ia bekerja Len memakan makanannya sambil melihat Rin dengan senyuman tipis

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~~!" pekik Rin senang sambil merenggangin badannya saking lelahnya ia, apalagi kerjanya makin berat karena hari ini banyak pelanggan -yang kebetulan perempuan semua yang melihat Len dari luar jendela dan langsung masuk ke café demi menatap Len lebih lama-

"Sampai ketemu besok, Ri_-chan_~" ucap Rio dan berlari pulang

"Sampai besok, Rio_-chan_" ucap Rin

Rin baru saja membalikkan badannya dan melihat ada Len yang berdiri sambil bersender pada dinding

"Umm…Len?" panggil Rin

"Ya?" Tanya Len

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya 2 jam yang lalu kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Rin

"Aku menunggumu" ucap Len santai

"Eh?" Rin menampilkan wajah bingung "Buat apa?" tanyanya

"Mengantarmu pulang, perempuan tidak boleh pulang malam-malam" ucap Len santai.

Spontan saja ucapan Len membuat Rin blushing

"Eh? Eh?!EEEEH?!" Pekik Rin kencang membuat Len menutupin telinganya agar tidak berdengung

"Tu, tunggu? Mengantarku pu, pulang?! Kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah memerah dan gugup.

"Karena perempuan tidak boleh pulang semalam ini," ucap Len dan langsung menarik tangan Rin yang membuat Rin memerah wajahnya

Len dan Rin terus berjalan ke rumah Rin sambil terus bergandengan, dan Rin terus memberi tahu jalan mana kerumahnya

"Ini rumahku," ucap Rin pada Len

Len melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah agak hancur

"Memprihatinkan ya?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah sedih

"Apakah kau bahagia tinggal disana, Rin?" Tanya Len membuat Rin kaget dan sedikit kesal

"Tentu saja, walau kecil dan memprihatinkan itu adalah rumah keluarga ku dan satu-satunya harta kami" ucap Rin geram dan berpikir bahwa Len akan mengejeknya, seperti orang yang selama ini kerumahnya, kecuali 6 sahabatnya

"Berani rumah ini tidak memprihatinkan,"ucapan Len membuat Rin bingung

"Eh?"

"Kalau penghuninya bahagia tinggal disana, rumah itu tidak memprihatinkan tetap menjadi rumah yang indah karena penghuninya bahagia, jika penghuni rumah yang besar dan megah tapi keluarga itu tidak bahagia, itu yang baru dimaksud memprihatinkan" ucap Len dan menatap Rin dengan lembut, membuat Rin memerah

"Be, benar juga… terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Rin dan langsung masuk ke rumah

"Sama-sama" ucap Len dan terus melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup oleh Rin

Len segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap gang kosong yang berada disitu kemudian ia langsung berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang" ucap Rin

"_Okaeri_, Rin" ucap gadis berambut blonde menyapa Rin pulang

"Hei, tadi aku melihatmu pulang bersama seorang pria, siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda berambut feminism, Rinto Kagahime

"Oh, teman sekolahku" ucap Rin kepada Rinto

"Bukan pacar?" goda Lily kepada Rin

Spontan saja wajah Rin memerah

"Te, Tentu saja tidak! Dia bukan pacarku" pekik Rin

"Kalau orang yang kau sukai?" goda Lily lagi

**BLUUUUSSSHHH…**

Wajah Rin langsung merah semerah tomat

"Te, Tentu saja tidak!" pekik Rin dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Hahahaha, oke-oke, bercanda kok" ucap Lily "Ayo kita makan," ajak Lily

"Oke" ucap Rin dan langsung keruang makan meninggalkan Rinto yang duduk sambil membaca buku

'_Perasaan aku pernah lihat cowo itu, dimana ya?'_ batin Rinto bingung

"NII-SAAAN! KAU TIDAK MAU MAKAN MALAM?" teriak Rin dari dalam ruang makan.

"_Ha'I, Ha'I_" ucap Rinto dan menaruh bukunya di meja dan menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**-di lain tempat-**

"Aku pulang" ucap Len.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, tumben kau pulang jam segini, ngapain aja kau?" ucap gadis berambut senada dengan Len, dan diikat ponytail tinggi, dengan senyuman ke Len

"Bukan urusanmu, Lenka_-nee_" ucap Len ketus

"Tidak boleh begitu kepada kakakmu, tuh, ibu manggil kau" ucap Lenka pada Len.

Len berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan membuat Lenka geleng-geleng dengan sikap Len.

"Dasar, di sekolah ia ceria tapi di rumah ia ketus banget" gumam Lenka sweatdropped

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa, Kaa-san memanggilku" ucap Len kepada seseorang wanita, Lola Kagamine

"Len, bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada orang tuamu ini?" Tanya Lola kepada Len dengan kekesalan

"Tidak" ucap Len dengan sinisnya

Lola hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Kaa-san, kau yang mengirim seseorang membututin ku kan?" Tanya Len ketus

"Tentu saja, untuk jaga-jaga, sayang, kau adalah anak laki-laki dari keluarga Kagamine, selain mempunyai perusahaan dan juga sebagai keluarga yakuza, kau butuh pengaman" ucap Lola dengan santai

"Apakah hanya itu yang mau kau jelaskan, _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Len ketus

Lola hanya diam saja, kemudian ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Terlihat Foto itu adalah Rin dan Len saat mereka pulang bareng

"Siapa dia? Jangan bilang dia adalah orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Lola geram

"Bukan urusanmu, _Kaa-san_" ucap Len ketus dan duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja Lola, Len duduk sambil melipatkan kakinya

**BRAK!**

Lola langsung menggebrak meja dan menyebabkan meja tersebut retak.

"LEN! KAU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN! KENAPA KAU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN!" bentak Lola kesal

"TAPI PERTUNANGAN ITU KARENA KAU MEMAKSAKU, KAA-SAN! WALAUPUN AKU ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG MENERUSKAN PERUSAHAAN DAN KELOMPOK _YAKUZA _TAPI AKU BERHAK MENENTUKAN PASANGANKU!"

"LEN! KAU BERANINYA MEMBENTAK IBUMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, _OLD HAG_!"

"APA!? LEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN! KAU…" geram Lola kesal.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda berambut blonde masuk

"Lola, kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" Tanya Leon kepada istrinya.

"Leon! Len sudah menyukai seseorang, padahal sudah bertunangan" ucap Lola kesal.

"Yah apa boleh buat, Len juga berhak menentukan pasangannya, Lola," nasehat Leon membuat Lola kesal

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI AKU, LEON!" pekik Lola kesal "KALIAN KELUAR!"

"Ayo kita keluar dan biarkan ibumu meredakan amarahnya, kalau gak dia bisa jadi monster" ajak Leon membuat Lola kesal

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNN!"

* * *

**-esok harinya- -di suatu tempat yang pasti di sekolahan-**

Gakupo, Lui, Piko, dan Akaito hanya bengong melihat sahabat mereka dari pagi mengeluarkan aura super kelam.

"Hei, Piko, Apa kau tahu kenapa Len jadi super kelam?" Tanya Akaito

Piko langsung sadar dari kebengongannya

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kucari tahu" ucap Piko dan mengetik sesuatu di komputernya

"Hebat, apa yang terjadi, biasanya dia ceria, kok sekarang jadi super kelam ya…" gumam Gakupo yang tumbenan tidak mengelap katananya

Lui yang biasanya tidur menjadi bangun dan bengong melihat keanehan sahabatnya.

Gumiya tetap membaca buku walau dia tetap penasaran kenapa Len jadi elam begitu auranya

Kaito? Dia seperti biasa tidak peduli apapun dan hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil mendengar lagu dari sebuah headset berwarna biru –hadiah dari Miku-

"Ah, aku ketemu penyebabnya" ucap Piko sambil melepaskan headsetnya.

Spontan saja Lui langsung menghadap Piko dengan tanda Tanya besar, Gakupo, Akaito dan Gumiya segera melirik Piko saking penasarannya mereka

"Len sedang masa suka dengan gadis bernama Rin Kagahime"

"Kami udah tahu itu dari awal saat Akaito mau jadi mak comblang Kaito dan gadis bernama Hatsune itu"

"Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah ibunya—" ucapan Piko terpotong karena laptopnya hancur karena Len melemparkan sebuah pensil dan tepat mengenai laptopnya dan menyebabkan retak sampai ke layarnya.

"Piko" ucap Len dengan nada gelap

"Oke, Oke, Kalian semua pikirkan saja sendiri kenapa bisa, ada kemungkinan ditolak sama Rin, atau tidak direstui atau dipanggil shota sama bapak-bapak di jalan kemarin, pilih salah satu coba" ucap Piko santai sambil memukul laptopnya yang sudah rusak dan membuat laptop peraknya hancur berkeping-keping.

''Piko…" ucap Len dengan nada gelap karena mendengar kata '_shota'_

'_Pasti karena di goda bapak-bapak, dan nyaris di bawa ke love hotel' _batin Akaito Nista

'_Paling-paling dipanggil shota' _batin Gakupo sambil mengelap pedangnya

'_Tidak direstui atau ditolak sama Rin'_ batin Gumiya sambil lanjutin baca buku

'_Ngantuk.._' batin Lui dan tidur kembali

Piko hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan pikiran Akaito yang penuh _hentai._

"Ah, aku ada urusan penting, sampai ketemu nanti," ucap Piko sadar akan sesuatu dan pergi dari perpustakaan yang menjadi markas mereka

Akaito, Gakupo,dan Gumiya mengangguk berati iya

''Urusan apa ya" ucap Akaito penasaran.

"Tumben dia ada urusan, biasanya dia hanya membuka laptop karena tidak ada kerjaan" ucap Gakupo sinis sambil mengasah katananya

Akaito mengangguk setuju

* * *

"Rin, menurut psikologi mamah Ring, Kau sedang mengalami masa kau suka dengan seseorang, dan menurut ramalan ala _madame_ Luka, kau menyukai salah satu pangeran sekolah yang bernama Len Kagamine" ucap Meiko sambil gerak-gerak ala dukun-bersiap-ngejambe-jambe orang

Rin hanya sweatdropped dengan aksi sahabatnya ini,

"Tidak!, ….umm… kelihatannya iya… tetapi kami berbeda, ia kaya sedangkan aku miskin…, ia pangeran sekolah aku murid biasa" ucap Rin jujur dengan wajah sedih

"Jangan seperti itu! Lihat aku! Aku berpacaran dengan Kaito! Padahal aku juga hampir sama dengan mu! Semangatlah!" ucap Miku menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Miku…" ucap Rin senang,

**GREEEKK!**

"_Ohayou…"_ ucap Miki dengan wajah kecapean mirip ia habis lari

"_Ohayou_ , tumben kau datang jam segini, memang ada apa?" Tanya Meiko

"Hah…Haah… hanya ada urusan, tadi aku pergi sebentar ke toko eletronik, itu saja" ucap Miki dengan senyuman dan ia kelihatan seperti habis berlari,

Rin dan 5 sahabatnya mengangguk berati mengerti, walau bingung juga kenapa Miki ke toko eletronik.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang bola mata beriris _Amesthy _menatap mereka dari balik pohon besar di samping jendela kelas mereka

"Hmm… jadi itu Rin Kagahime?" ucap Lola melihat Rin. "Dia lulus" ucap Lola dengan senyuman "Ternyata benar apa kata Leon, aku tidak boleh memutuskan pendapat dan menganggap pilihan ku terbaik dibanding Len, anak itu kelihatannya berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang selama ini mau mendekati putraku, aku akan membatalkan kontrak pertunangan itu" ucap Lola santai dan turun dari pohon itu dengan santainya tanpa kegagalan turun.

Ia segera menatap jendela kelas Rin, dan tersenyum kecil "Heh… Dia kelihatannya anak yang baik dan manis, sesuai dengan tipe anak yang selalu kuidamkan walau gagal dapatnya, Lenka yang tomboy dan Len yang punya dua sikap padahal mereka manis" ucap Lola dengan sedih dan satu tangannya memegang pipinya dan menghela nafas "aku jadi pengen punya menantu semanis dia" ucapnya dengan senyuman ala fangirling.

Lola segera berjalan dengan santai dan dalam 3 langkah ia sudah menghilang karena larinya sangat cepat.

* * *

"Rin_! Ganbatte_ ya!" pekik Luka, dan Gumi setelah melihat mobil jemputan mereka datang

"Rin, berjuang ya!" pekik Miku dan langsung berlari kearah Kaito yang menunggunya sambil di kerumbungin cewe-cewe

"Rin, kau harus menembak Len sekarang atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Meiko menepuk pundak Rin

"Eh!?" pekik Rin kaget

"Kau harus menembaknya atau kau kena gamparan _harisen_ _slash_ ku" ucap Ring tegas sambil mengedipkan matanya dan pergi tanpa dosa padahal sudah membuat Rin ketakutan

Miki segera menepuk punggung Rin membuat Rin membalikkan badannya

"Berjuang ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang pasti bukan keluar dari sekolah

"Miki! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rin bingung dengan sikap Miki yang pergi kesuatu tempat

"Aku ada urusan sesuatu di lab computer!" pekik Miki dan masuk ke suatu gang

"Lah? Kok dia masuk gang itu? Itukan masuk ke bagian barat bukan Timur" ucap Rin sweatdropped "Apa dia lupa?" gumamnya

Rin segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke café untuk kerja sambilan.

* * *

**-Di suatu tempat-**

**DUAK!**

"GAAAAAH! MEMANGNYA RIVAL PERUSAHAAN _KAA-SAN_ BERAPA BANYAK SIIIH!" pekik Lenka sambil nendang-nendang korban yang habis ia hajar, kelihatan dari pakaian korbannya itu berpakaian ala bodyguard

"DAN BERAPA BANYAK MUSUH YAKUZA _TOU-SAAAN!"_ amuk Lenka dan terus ngehajar para Yakuza dengan beringas.

"Lenka-_nee_… kau jangan marah-marah mulu, berisik" ucap Len ketus dan terus menghajar para_ Yakuza dan body guard_

"GAAAAAH! MANA BISA SANTAI! AKU SEDANG BURU-BURU! MAU MEMBELI RINTO HADIAH! KITA RENCANANYA MAU TUKERAN HADIAH!" Amuk Lenka dan menghajar para body guard yang tidak beruntung karena menjadi korban amukannya,

Beberapa _Bodyguard _mundur melihat teman serekan mereka tidak beruntung dan mendapatkan luka parah, apalagi melihat bayangan tanduk di kepala Lenka, sayap iblis dan aura gelap yang membuat para _Yakuza _dan bodyguard itu ketakutan,

Len hanya bisa sweatdropped _'Karena itulah kau menyeretku karena mau membawaku ke toko dan memeriksa apa kesukaan cowo ya?, dan umur berapa kau dan pacarmu sih? Sampai umur segini masih tukeran hadiah' _batin Len sambil menghindar serangan seorang _Yakuza_

**GREP!**

Len langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Yakuza itu dan membantingnya

**BRAAAKK! KRAK!**

Lantai yang menjadi korban bantingan Len hancur dan retak.

Setelah 20 menit mereka bertarung dan memenangkan pertarungan.

"Hah… untung aja tidak ada Rinto disini, bisa mati aku karena dia melihat sisi menyeramkanku" ucap Lenka setelah selesai 'berubah menjadi iblis kejam' bisa di lihat di belakangnya banyak tumpukan orang berbaju hitam ala _body guard_

"Dan untung saja Rin kaga melihatlku seperti ini, aku takut ia menghindariku" ucap Len sambil memijit pundaknya yang pegal, di belakangnya terdapat banyak tumpukan orang yang berbaju ala _yakuza _yang terluka parah

"Fuwaaaah~ sudah setahun lebih kaga olah raga seperti ini~" pekik Lenka senang "HATIKU SENANG HABIS MEMBANTAI ORANG, HYAAHAHAHAHAHA!APALAGI HATIKU 3 HARI BERTURUT-TURUT GALAU DAN KESAL AKIBAT PARA FANSGIRL RINTO! AKU INGIN BANTAI MEREKA! MEREKA SEENAKNYA MENYURUHKU BERPISAH DENGAN RINTO! MENYEBALKAN!" pekik Lenka senang dan kesal yang membuat Len sweatdropped

**TAP!**

Mereka mendengar sebuah langkah kaki terhenti

Spontan saja Len dan Lenka menoleh dan mendapati Rinto dan Rin muncul di depan mereka sambil membawa kantong kresek.

"Le…Lenka?" Tanya Rinto kaget melihat Lenka dan 'korban' keberingasan Lenka.

"Ri…nto…" ucap Lenka pelan dan kaget

"Len?" Rin kaget melihat Len sampai-sampai menjatuhkan barang bawaannya

"…Rinny…" ucap Len sambil menatap Rin tidak percaya.

"Rinto, Tu, tunggu dulu, ini bukan yang kau pikirkan…" ucap Lenka panic sambil menggoyangkan tangannya

"Tidak, jangan di jelaskan lagi Lenka, aku tahu kau bohong" ucap Rinto tenang

Lenka terlihat menatap Rinto dengan wajah hampir menangis 'Apakah Rinto akan memutuskanku… Tidaaak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir demikian… tapi jika iya… aku…' batin Lenka sedih

"Aku juga dari awalnya tahu kau itu sangat kuat" ucap Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Lenka kaget

"Iya" ucap Rinto dengan senyuman yang membuat Lenka senang dan langsung berlari kearah Rinto dan memeluknya.

Dan dalam sekejap di sekitar Rinto dan Lenka penuh aura pink, membuat Len dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Len, Len" panggil Rin kepada Len membuat Len menoleh

"A, Ada apa, Rin?" Tanya Len

"Sini kau" ajak Rin dan langsung menarik tangan Len dan membawa Len ke sebuah taman walau sudah gelap taman itu tetap menenangkan dan indah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Len.

"Jangan ganggu Nii-_san_ , Lenka-san, dan lagi aku juga mau bicara denganmu" ucap Rin dengan wajah memerah.

Len memandang Rin dengan bingung "Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Len.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

"Err… bisa kau tahu sendiri… bukannya tadi kau lihat kami menghajar gerombolan itu kan? Kenapa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut, aku sudah mendengar rumor kau itu sangat kuat dan pernah menghajar banyak orang, makanya di panggil **dangerous Prince **karena kau sangat berbahaya" ucap Rin dengan senyuman.

Len yang melihat senyuman Rin membuatnya memerah

"Rin…" panggil Len membuat Rin menatap Len

"Ya, ada apa, Len?" Tanya Rin

"A, Ai—" ucapan Len terpotong karena muncul seseorang membekap mulut Rin

"KYAAAAA!" Rin ditarik seseorang sampai ke pintu masuk Taman.

"RIN!" teriak Len dan berlari mengejar Rin dan orang yang membawa Rin.

Di pintu depan taman tersebut terlihat Limounsi berwarna hitam, dan banyak orang berbadan tegap disana, dan salah satu dari orang berbadan tegap itu ada yang memegang Rin.

"Kalian…" ucap Len dengan aura gelap "Lepaskan Rin!" teriaknya kesal.

Spontan saja melihat Len yang di julukin pangeran berbahaya mengeluarkan aura gelap, para orang berbadan tegap itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Len…" ucap Rin sambil tetap di bekap salah satu orang itu.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu Limounsi terbuka dan menampakan gadis berambut krim, memakai pita seperti punya hello kitty, memakai baju bergambar hello kitty, tentu saja Rin yang melihat orang yang keluar dari limounsi itu kaget.

"Asalkan menyuruh ibumu tidak membatalkan kontrak pertunanganku dengan mu! Dia membatalkannya setelah melihat Rin! Menyebalkan!" geram gadis itu kesal.

"RIO!" teriak Rin kaget melihat gadis itu.

"Hai, Rin" ucap Rio dengan senyuman sinis "Aku bingung kenapa gadis semiskin kau bisa memikat Len, menyebalkan" ucap Rio dengan aura benci

Rin yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Rio.

"Jadi ibuku membatalkannya? Bagus lah, aku benci di tunangkan secara paksa, apalagi dengan gadis yang kejam seperti mu" ucap Len santai.

Rio yang mendengarnya kaget dan menggeram kesal, begitu juga Rin yang mendengarnya ikutan kaget.

"Kau… KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH GADIS INI DAN MEMBUAT IBUMU KEMBALI MENUNANGKAN KITA" pekik Rio kesal.

Spontan saja ucapan Rio membuat Rin dan Len kaget

"Kau-" Len segera berlari kearah mereka cuman sayang jalannya di halangin orang-orang berbadan tegap "JANGAN GANGGU JALANKU!" pekik Len dan menendang orang yang di depannya

"Hahahaha! Bermainlah sebentar dengan penjagaku selagi aku akan membunuh Rin Kagahime" ucap Rio sambil tertawa kejam.

Rin menatap Rio dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Rio kenapa? Bukankah kau teman dan teman sepekerjaku yang baik? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya

"DIAM! AKU HANYA BERTEMAN DENGANMU AGAR BISA MENELITIMU! APALAGI SETELAH MENGETAHUI LEN SUKA DENGANMU! ITU MEMBUATKU KESAL!" teriak Rio kesal "KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA BERTUNANGAN DENGAN LEN, AKU TIDAK BISA MENDAPATKAN KEKAYAANNYA! WALAU AKU DARI KELUARGA KAYA, AKU BUTUH KEKAYAAN YANG BANYAK LAGI!" teriak Rio dengan wajah benci "DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LALU DENGAN BEGINI TIDAK ADA PENGHALANG LAGI!" ucap Rio

"Sudah kuduga yang di ucapkan Lui kepadaku kalau ada yang mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga ku dan Rin adalah kau" ucap Len sambil tersenyum sinis

"Benar sekali" ucap Rio dengan senyuman kejam

Rio segera memberi aba-aba kepada orang yang membekap Rin untuk membunuh Rin, orang itu segera mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan menaruhnya di pelipis Rin

"Selamat tidur, Rin Kagahime" ucap Rio dengan wajah kejam.

Rin hanya menatap Rio dengan mata tidak percaya '_Aku akan…dibunuh oleh temanku sendiri?'_ batinnya.

"RIN!" teriak Len dibalik kerubungan orang-orang yang berbadan tegap yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan terus memukulin mereka.

**DOR!**

* * *

Rin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya _'Tidak ada rasa sakit?_' batinnya

Rin melihat Rio menatap belakangnya dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Hmph! Kau beraninya mau membunuh adikku" terdengar suara Rinto, Rin segera menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tangan Rinto memegang pergelangan tangan orang itu dan menaruhnya keatas sehingga menyebabkan pistol itu menembak dari atas.

"_Nii-san_!" teriak Rin kaget

"Sejak kapan dia ada disana!" teriak Rio kaget

"Hah..hah… Cepat sekali larimu, Rinto…" ucap Lenka yang baru sampai dan kelihatan kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku Lenka, tetapi aku punya firasat bahwa adikku dalam bahaya apalagi melihat beberapa orang dari kami keluar dari rumah yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat membuatku curiga" ucap Rinto dengan santai.

"Tch! Ada pengganggu lagi! Penjaga serang laki-laki dan perempuan itu!" perintah Rio dan tiba-tiba datang banyak orang berbaju hitam yang langsung berlari kearah Lenka dan Rinto

"Akan ku lindungin kau, Rinto_-kun_!" ucap Lenka dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung

"Tidak apa, aku saja yang menyerang mereka sendiri, kau selamatkan Rin dan bantu adikmu sana, dan lagi aneh jika perempuan melindungin laki-laki" ucap Rinto dan langsung menghilang dan langsung muncul di belakang Rio dan memukul lehernya menyebabkan Rio pingsan

"Ap—" Rio langsung pingsan dan terjatuh di tanah

"Lebih baik dia tidur dibanding nanti akan menjadi merepotkan jika ia memanggil anak buahnya lagi" ucap Rinto datar

Setelah Rinto memukul belakang Rio ia segera berlari kearah para bodyguard Rio dan memukul mereka

Sedangkan Lenka ia langsung mengambil tangan orang yang membekap Rin dan menekuk tangan orang itu kebelakang menyebabkan orang berbadan tegap itu kesakitan dan menyebabkan bekapannya ke Rin mengendur, dan setelah itu Lenka langsung membantingnya

**BRAK!**

"Baiklah, tinggal membantu Len yang lawannya sangat banyak dan kelihatan ku—" baru saja Lenka menoleh kearah tempat pertarungan Len itu, dan melihat Len berdiri dengan santai dan dibelakangnya banyak orang terluka dan tumbang

"Jangan salah mengetahuiku, Nee_-san_, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian" ucap Len dan berjalan kearah Rin tanpa luka sedikit pun "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len kepada Rin

Rin mengangguk "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Len" ucapnya dengan senyuman

"Baiklah selanjutnya bantu Ri—" ucapan Lenka terpotong melihat Rinto berjalan kearahnya dengan santai sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana, dibelakangnya banyak bodyguard tumbang.

"_Yo_!" ucapnya dengan senyuman santai.

"Rinto… kau… bisa mengalahkan mereka? Padahal mereka banyak dan kuat… ditambah lagi kau cepat sekali menghabisinnya" ucap Lenka sambil sweatdropped

"Ah.. kau lupa aku sebelum bertemu kau dijulukin sama _gangste_r, preman, dan geng motor sebagai _Legendary Gangster Hunter_!" ucap Rinto sambil mengakat jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

**Krik… krik….**

'_Legendary…'_ batin Rin sweatdropped

'…_Gangster…_' batin Len sweatdropped

'…_Hunter?'_ batin Lenka sweatdropped

'Nama julukan yang aneh?' batin mereka bertiga sambil sweatdropped.

Rinto yang sadar segera bergaya stay cool "Bercanda, maksudku, aku dipanggil mereka sebagai ketua _gangster_ yang kuat," ucap Rinto santai dan langsung menyeret Lenka "Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya dan berjalan pergi bersama Lenka.

Setelah Lenka dan Rinto menghilang dibalik yang terjadi hanya keheningan

"…"

"…"

"Umm… Len/Rin" Len dan Rin berbicara bersamaan.

"Umm… kau mau bilang apa, Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja" ucap Len kepada Rin.

"Kau saja, Len" ucap Rin

"Kau saja" ucap Len.

"…" terjadi keheningan kembali

"Err_… Aishiteru_… Rin/Len" ucap mereka bersamaan kembali.

"…" mereka saling bertatapan dan perlahan-lahan mereka tertawa bersama

Len kemudian perlahan-lahan mengakat wajah Rin dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya dekat pada Rin dan akhirnya bibir mereka terpaut

**Love story 2 : Aishiteimasu -end-**

* * *

Chalice : Fuwaaah! Selesaiii! Banyak hambatan untung chalice sambil dengar lagu Servant of evil dan baca komik _Yaoi _yang super moeee bikin chalice dan orang-orang yang komen di komiknya itu pada bermoe riaa (?)! X3 kaga sabar baca kelanjutannya nanti XD *lempar bunga melati* pada akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan juga nih chapter X3

Yuna : *jitak chalice* kok jadi campur-campur gini ucapannya, baka chalice

Chalice : Oh.. _GOMENEEE_! JIKA CHAPTER KALI INI TIDAK MEMUASKAN DAN GAJE *bungkuk-bungkuk* apalagi campur-campur gini QAQ, Chalice ngetik sambil baca komik yaoi yang manis sambil dengar lagu servant of evil, walau selesai Cuman hasilnya gini gara-gara mood membaik tapi malah jadi begini… *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf* Rencananya mereka mau ketaman hiburan tapi malahan jadi action gini *bungkuk minta maaf*

Yuna : *sweatdropped*

Chalice : Oh ya, dibawah ini adalah Extra story gimana Lenka dan Rinto bertemu dan sedikit Omake setelah Len dan Rin berciuman

* * *

**Extra Story : You are my light.**

**-Rinto POv-**

Geh! Melelahkan, aku cape bertarung melulu setiap hari, aku merasa hidupku membosankan dan aku tidak tahu buat apa aku hidup, hidup di keluarga miskin dan memiliki sifat yang buruk seperti ini, membuatku merasa bosan dengan dunia ini, Aku merasa hidup di dunia yang sangat gelap.

Aku sekarang duduk di bangku taman dengan luka karena habis bertarung dengan beberapa geng, *sigh* walau aku kuat dan seorang ketua dari gangster yang ditakutin tapi aku juga manusia yang tidak kuat melawan orang yang sangat banyak sekali.

"Hei, kau terluka" terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

Aku segera mengandahkan kepalaku dan melihat gadis honeyblonde diikat ponytail panjang, kalau tidak salah ia satu sekolah denganku, namanya kalau tidak salah Kagamine Lenka.

"Bukan urusanmu jika aku terluka" ucapku ketus

"Heh, ini saputangan dan bersihkan lukamu dengan ini" ucapnya sambil mengelap wajahku yang terluka ini

Spontan saja wajahku memanas, dia melihat wajah memanasku dan tertawa

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali kau," tawanya yang membuatku memerah kembali Karena ia tertawa dan wajahnya semakin manis…

"Lukamu sudah kubersihkan, jangan terluka kembali ya, Rinto_-kun_" ucapnya kepadaku, Dia mengetahui namaku?

Dan ia segera pergi, aku hanya menatap punggungnya dengan wajah agak memanas

"Ketua, kau menyukai gadis itu?" Tanya seseorang yang pasti anak buahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk walau aku kaget sedikit dengan jawabanku

"Kau tahu dia anak yakuza yang ditakutkan itu lho" ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu

"Aku tahu" ucapku, yah aku mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali lihat dia.

"Hei, Rei" panggilku kepada lelaki berambut hitam bermata _topaz_ itu

"Hn?" tanyanya

"Kelihatannya aku akan berhenti" ucapku

Dan hidupku berubah sejak bertemunya, aku merasa bertemu dengan cahaya yang membuatku keluar dari kegelapan ini.

**-extra end : Anata wa watashi no hikaridesu**

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah Rin dan Len berciuman terdengar teriakan ala Fangirling, dan melihat ada sesuatu loncat turun ke bawah

"KYAAAAA! Romantisnyaa~~!" pekik Lola ala Fangirling membuat Len dan Rin sweatdropped

"LOLAAAA! Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Leon dari atas

Len dan Rin melihat keatas dan melihat ada Helipkopter dan didalamnya terlihat Leon berteriak kepada Lola

'_Hell?! Kaa-san/ wanita ini loncat turun dari helicopter yang sedikit tinggi ini?!' _batin Len dan Rin sama

"Kapan, pertunangan kalian? Lusa, Seminggu lagi?! Besok?" Tanya Lola antusias

"_KAA-SAN!"_ bentak Len 'Ini kelihatannya senasib dengan Kaito dan Miku punya ibu fangirling' batinnya pasrah

"Oh, sebelum itu aku akan membasmi Rio dulu" ucap Lola dan langsung menyeret Rio yang masih pingsan, dan naik ke atas Helipkopter yang menurunkan tangga ke Lola, Lola segera naik sambil satu tangannya memegang Rio.

"RIN_-CHAAN_~ NANTI DATANG KERUMAHKU YAAA~~" dan helipkopter itu pergi menjauh.

Spontan saja Rin dan Len hanya bisa sweatdropped dan perlahan-lahan mereka tertawa bersama

**Omake –end-**

* * *

Chalice : HAHAHAHA! #dibunuh. GaJe ya? Maaf… ide lagi buntu *membungkuk* maaf kan chalice... (_ _)

Yuna : Polling di buka kembali, dan mari kita coret LenRin

**PikoMiki **

**GumiyaGumi **

**GakuLuka **

**LuiRing **

**AkaitoMeiko **

Chalice : Terimakasih atas Reviewnya ya (_ _)

Yuna : Mind to Review again? :D

**Balas Review :**

**Minanana :** Anda Polling LenRin? Oke XD

**OrinariNesuchan :** Kaga apa kok :D, Benarkah? Chalice senang :3, benar tuh =3=, MasaHacker bias Mind Reader #kena timpuk USB #memangnya siapa yang buat hah, baka Chalice. Kaga apa :D, OKE X3

**Faustine :** Ini sudah update :3 (Baru selesai pas anda review) terimakasih atas pujian dan semangatnya XD

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	4. LS 3 : Surēbu to ai no kankeidearu tame,

Chalice : Yak! Mari kita hitung Polling Pairingnya!

PikoMiki : 5

GumiyaGumi : 2

GakuLuka : 4

LuiRing : 1

AkaitoMeiko : 1

Chalice : POLLING TERBANYAK ADALAH BOCAH HACKER PLUS MIND READER, PIKO UTUTANE BIN _SHOTAA_ XD *tebar bunga bangkai (?)*

Piko : *pundung* aku bukan s_hota_…

Akaito : Pollingku SEDIKIT! QAQ

Chalice : Baiklah, please enjoy dan maaf jika OOC ada di fanfic ini XD

Yuri : Lho? Bukannya kau belum jelasin sifat mereka berdua kan?

Chalice : Tapi di chapter sebelumnya Piko terlalu cuek jadinya Chalice takut dia OOC QAQ

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice DX, kalau milik Chalice, Chalice akan mengeluarkan kekuatan Sarden master! #kaga nyambung

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Romance gagal, PErbudakan kepada Miki QwQ #kena kekuatan bulan Miki (?), TYPO, Eyd salah di eja, Abal, penggantian POV Dan lain-lain X3

Pairing Chapter kali ini : HackerPiko x ClumsyMiki

Note : Waktunya sama dengan Miki melihat Kaito mencium pipi Miku (Yang Pas Omake Miku itu lho~)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Love Story 3 : From Slave and Master to be Love relationship ****/ ****Surēbu to ai no kankeidearu tame, masuta kara**

* * *

**-Miki POV-**

Kyaaa~! Tidak ku sangka Miku berpacaran dengan pemuda itu, yang katanya adalah pangeran sekolah yang di julukin **Ice prince**

Melihat Miku punya pacar membuatku juga mau punya pacar , tapi apakah ada yang mau dengan pacar secerobohku ya?

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bell pulang berbunyi, kami bertujuh segera keluar dari kelas dan melihat di depan kelas banyak murid berkumpul dan mengerumbungi 3 pemuda, oren, ungu dan biru.

Eh? Yang biru itu kan Kaito Shion!

"Waaah… itu kan Kaito, Miku, aduuh~ Romantis banget ya, menunggu pacarnya di depan kelas" goda Rin kepada Miku

"Di, Diamlah, Rin!"

Bisa kulihat wajah Miku memerah karena malu, aduh… imut sekali Miku_-chan_ kalau memerah begitu.

"Ayo" ajak Kaito Shion dengan wajah datar

Miku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah

"Aku pulang dulu ya" ucapnya dengan wajah sangat memerah

Kami berenam hanya mengangguk berati iya

Setelah 2 pemuda berambut oren dan ungu itu pulang yang kelihatannya mereka berusaha keluar dari kerumbungan gadis-gadis itu, suasana di depan kelas hening

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Meiko

"Furukawa" terdengar suara Kiyo_-sensei_

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapatkan pak Kiyoteru ada di depanku sambil memegang banyak buku

"Bisakah kau membawa buku-buku ini ke lab computer di bagian barat?" Tanya Kiyoteru kepadaku

Aku mengangguk

"Bisa kok pak!" ujarku dengan senyuman

"Tolong ya" ucap pak Kiyoteru dan pergi menghilang di balik lorong

"Kalian pulang dulu aja" ucapku kepada 5 temanku

Mereka mengangguk dan memberi salam kepadaku.

Dimana ya lab computer dibagian barat

Oh ya, di sekolah ini fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, Kolam renang yang besar, dojo, lapangan yang sangat luas, 2 perpustakaan yang berada di barat dan timur, bagian barat tidak ada yang boleh memakainya tidak tahu kenapa, UKS, rumah sakit khusus murid sekolah ini yang berguna untuk murid yang mendapat luka berbahaya khususnya dari serangan katananya pemuda bernama Gakupo Kamui , tembakan pistol Lui Hibiki,bantingan dan hajaran keras dari Kaito Shion, dan pukulan kuat dari Len Kagamine, lapangan bulu tangkis, lapangan sepak bola, stadium yang besar **(Chalice: ini sekolah sebesar apa sih sebenarnya?!), **pelatihan militer **( Reader : Hell?! Latihan Militer?! Emangnya ini sekolah apaan?! *bunuh Chalice*/ Chalice : Oke, oke, serius sekarang), **ruang music, ruang-ruang buat eskul, dan lain-lain, disini ada 2 lab computer yang bagian timur sekolah dan barat sekolah, timur adalah lab buat para murid dan lab bagian barat tidak ada yang boleh memakainya, katanya disitu tempat khusus,

Jadi maklum jika aku tidak tahu jalannya

Aku terus melangkah dan melangkah mencari ruang computer bagian barat sekolah, sekolah ini sangat besar sekali.

* * *

**HOSH! HOSH!**

Akhirnya ketemu juga, susah sekali mencarinya

Wow… pintunya keren sekali, berbeda untuk lab computer khusus murid-murid lain, pintu berlapis emas putih, dan tulisan terdapat sebuah tulisan "Jangan ada yang masuk tanpa izin pemilik!, BERLAKU UNTUK PARA PRINCE LAINNYA! Yang melanggar akan kena hukumannya, tertanda **Hacker Prince"**

Wow… jadi ini milik salah satu pangeran sekolah yang dijulukin **Hacker prince**?, tapi aku penasaran ia seperti apa, katanya orang-orang dia adalah pangeran yang paling kejam karena suka membuka aib orang.

Aku segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat banyak layar computer disekitar sini (**yah mirip layar computer Devil Survivor 2 di JP's)**, dan di situ ada 5 komputer perak yang kelihatan mahal menyambung semua layar computer tersebut.

Tempat ini memang gelap tapi karena layar computer itu terang membuat tempat ini tidak terlalu gelap

"Siapa yang beraninya masuk ke t_erritor_y ku" terdengar suara lelaki tapi sedikit imut

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati di sebelahku muncul lelaki berambut putih perak, bermata beda, satu hijau dan satunya lagi biru, wajahnya sangat manis, memiliki antenna rambut sepertiku cuman bedanya dia berbentuk P, menatapku dengan tajam sambil melipatkan tangannya

"Ah… maaf kan aku… aku kesini Karena disuruh Kiyoteru sensei untuk membawa buku-buku ini kesini" ucap ku, tatapannya tajam sekali seperti mau membunuhku tapi entah kenapa wajahku agak memanas.

"Taruh saja dimeja itu" ucapnya datar sambil menunjuk meja tempat 5 komputer itu

Aku segera mengangguk dan segera jalan kearah meja yang menjadi tempat 5 komputer itu

**DUK!**

"Eh?"

**BUAK!**

Tanpa sengaja aku ceroboh lagi, tanpa sengaja aku tersandung dan tidak sengaja juga aku melempar buku itu kebelakang dan menyebabkan buku itu mengenai wajah lelaki berambut perak itu

"AAAH! Gomenansaai!" pekikku melihat buku yang tidak sengaja ku lempar mengenai wajahnya

Lelaki itu hanya diam saja walau begitu wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Aku segera berjalan kearahnya dengan panic tanpa sengaja aku tersandung kembali, dengan spontan tanganku mencari pegangan tapi yang pegang adalah…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENURUNKAN CELANANYA KARENA AKU TERJATUH DAN MEMEGANG CELANANYA UNTUK MENCARI PEGANGAN! WALAU DIA PAKAI CELANA PENDEK YANG BERGUNA UNTUK DALAMAN , TAPI, TAPI INI… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAK! INI MEMALUKAN!

"Kau…" ucapnya dengan suara gelap dan menaikin celananya kembali karena tidak sengaja aku menurunkannya

"_Go, Gomenansai_…" ucapku ketakutan sambil duduk dan menatapnya dengan ketakutan, kulihat wajahnya terlihat marah.

**SREEET!**

"KYAAAA!"

Auch! Rambutku ditariknya dan membuatku berdiri secara paksa…

"Kau sengaja ya?" ucapnya dengan nada menggelap

"Maaf…aku, aku tidak sengaja… maaf… bi, bisakah kau melepaskan pegangan tanganku kerambu…tku?" pintaku dengan kesakitan, tarikan tangannya kerambutku membuatku kesakitan

"Heh! Apa kau berpikir aku akan melepaskan pegangan tanganku apalagi kau sudah membuatku kesal" ucapnya yang masih dengan nada gelap, dia semakin menarik rambutku

Uuugh… aku merasa rambutku akan lepas dari kepalaku…

* * *

**-Piko POV-**

Gadis ini… dia membuatku sangat marah… beraninya dia menurunkan celanaku! Entah dia sengaja atau tidak sengaja, tapi itu membuatku kesal.

Heh! Aku bisa melihat wajahnya kesakitan karena aku memperkuat tarikan rambutnya, itulah hukumannya buat ku kesal, tapi aku tetap kesal walau melihat wajah kesakitannya

Aku segera melemparnya kearah pintu mungkin saja kekesalan ini hilang, apalagi ia sudah 2 kali membuatku kesal, pertama melemparkan buku ke arahku kedua ini yang memalukan, menurunkan celanaku? Menyebalkan.

"KYAAA!"

**DUAK!**

"Ukh…"

Badannya terantuk pintu berlapis emas putih tersebut, terlihat wajahnya kesakitan, entah kenapa aku masih merasa kesal.

"Hei kau" panggilku ke dia

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan geraman, dan dia kelihatannya berusaha duduk, aku yakin punggungnya kesakitan.

Heh? Dia berani sekali menggeram kepadaku

Aku segera jongkok didepannya dan menatapnya tajam, dan segera menaruh jari telunjuk kananku yang berati aku menunjuk kearahnya

"Kau akan menjadi budakku selama 3 hari karena kau mempermalukanku" ucapku.

Bisaku lihat wajahnya terbelalak kaget

"APA?!" pekikkannya membuat telingaku berdengung mana aku tidak pakai headset lagi

"APA KAU TIDAK PUAS KAU MENARIK RAMBUTKU DAN MELEMPARKU?!" pekikkannya

Dia sangat berisik sekali membuatku kesal.

"Diam, perbuatanmu masih tetap membuatku kesal, apa kau mau rahasiamu kubongkar? Rahasia, bahwa kau pernah berpacaran saat SD dan SMP, cuman nasibmu selalu di putusin, selalu dimafaatkan, apalagi kau pernah hampir di _rape _pacarmu kalau saja sahabatmu yang bernama Meiko Sakine tidak menolongmu" ucapku dengan seringai kejam, hehehe…. Jarang sekali aku mengeluarkan seringai seperti ini, kelihatannya dia menarik kalau kujadikan budak selama seminggu ku.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya terkejut kaget, memang wajar jika orang kaget kalau aku mengetahui rahasia orang lain, tapi itu memang wajar kalau aku tahu, karena aku ini hacker, semua rahasia, informasi dimanapun bisa kudapat, apalagi aku juga punya banyak robot mata-mata yang kubuat.

"Ba, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya kaget

Aku segera mengambil kursi yang ada rodanya yang buat computer itu yang kebetulan ada di dekatku, aku segera duduk dan melipatkan kaki dan tanganku.

"Karena aku adalah **HACKER PRINCE,** berati aku bisa menghacker apapun, informasi, password, lokasi rahasia, rahasia dan apapun itu semuanya dapat kuketahui, nah pilih yang mana, mau jadi budakku atau rahasiamu ku taruh di pengumuman, mungkin saja kau akan di bully atau diejek" ucapku dengan senyuman kejam, benar aku juga di sebut pangeran kejam.

"Terserah kau bongkar aibku, yang pasti aku tidak mau jadi budakmu" ucapnya sambil membuang mukanya dan mengakat sedikit kepalanya mirip menantangku

Heh, dia berbeda dengan orang yang kutemui, walaupun aku jarang memberikan orang 2 pilihan itu tapi jika aku memberikan 2 pilihan itu ke orang lain, pasti jawaban mereka menjadi budakku 3 hari dibanding rahasia mereka terbongkar dan imej mereka lenyap, menarik… sangat menarik…

"Hei, Bocah _Shota_ beruban, kau kenapa senyam-senyum" ucapnya membuatku kesal

"AKU KAGA UBANAN DAN _SHOTA_! BAIKLAH, KARENA KAU KELIHATANNYA TIDAK TERTARIK DENGAN AIBMU YANG BAKAL KUBOCORKAN, BAGAIMANA KALAU TEMAN-TEMANMU?" tanyaku kesal, akan kubudak dia yang sangat kejam.

"A-Apa?!" spontan saja kulihat dia kaget, Rasakan!

* * *

**-Miki POV-**

Serius! Apa yang di pikirkan kepala ubanan itu! Kenapa dia kokoh sekali mau menjadikan ku budak!

Ditambah lagi dia mau membocorkan aib teman-temanku, kenapa?!

"Meiko Sakine, gadis yang sangat suka mabuk-mabukkan, memaksa orang minum sake dan memukul orang, bagaimana ya jika ku bongkar ini dan ditaruh di majalah dinding? Mungkin saja dia di DO lagi, kau tahu jika dia di DO kembali aku yakin dia tidak akan di terima sekolah manapun karena sifatnya yang buruk, heh, mau apa kau sekarang? Mau mengorbankan temanmu agar kau tidak menjadi budakku dalam 3 hari ini?" tanyanya dengan senyuman kemenangan yang membuatku kesal.

Aku… aku tidak suka di budak, apalagi di permainkan, apalagi aku sering di permainkan dan dimafaat oleh pacar-pacarku dulu… apa yang harus kulakukan… tidak mungkin aku harus mengorbankan salah satu temanku hanya demi keegoisanku..

Ukh… tidak ada pilihan lain…

"Baiklah…" ucapku pasrah "Aku akan menjadi budakmu" ucapku ketus

"Baiklah, kau menjadi budakku dalam 3 hari" ucap pemuda itu dengan sinis "Miki Furukawa" lanjutnya

"Siapa kau?" umpat ku kesal karena dia berbicara ku dengan nada sinis

"Oh, soal nama?, namaku Piko ututane" ucapnya dengan santainya

Kelihatannya dalam 3 hari ini adalah hari siksaanku..

**-Miki POV end-**

* * *

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menjadi budakku, kau harus patuh kepadaku" ucap Piko dengan wajah meremehkan.

Spontan saja Miki terbelalak kaget 'Semoga bukan yang melecehkan…' batinnya penuh harap, apalagi trauma dimasa lalu.

"Bereskan buku-buku yang kau jatuhkan tadi" ucapnya membuat Miki kaget

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Miki kaget

"Tentu saja, kau memang berpikir aku akan menjadi kan kau budakku seperti yang kau pikirkan? Maaf-maaf saja, aku bukan Akaito yang _hentai_" ucap Piko dingin "Sekarang bereskan buku-buku itu, dan habis itu ke lab computer bagian timur lalu ambil kan aku sebuah USB berwarna perak, punyaku di pinjam Akaito tadi tapi tidak di kembalikan malah di tinggal, kemudian bawakan aku kopi kaleng dari _vending machine_ di dekat kantin" ucap Piko santai dan berjalan kea rah komputernya dan mengetik sesuatu

'_APA?! DIA GILA APA?! JARAK LAB INI KE LAB BAGIAN TIMUR SANGAT JAUH! APALAGI DITAMBAH MENUJU VENDING MACHINE DEKAT KANTIN! ITU SAMA JAUHNYA!'_ batin Miki kaget

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepatlah pergi, batas waktu 1 jam!" ucap Piko dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi

"O, oke" ucap Miki dan pergi keluar _'1 jam?! Apa dia gila?! Ke lab computer bagian timur butuh waktu 40 menit lebih, lalu kemudian ke kantin 30 menit lebih! Dan kembali butuh 30 menit! Apa dia gila?!'_ batin Miki.

* * *

**-1 jam kemudian-**

"Ini yang kau minta, hah… hah…" ucap Miki kecapean habis lari marathon dan segera memberikan Piko USBnya dan sekaleng kopi

"Hmm…. Kelihatannya sudah mau malam, jadinya aku tidak membutuhkan itu, kau yang minum saja, sinikan USBnya" ucap Piko sambil mengandahkan tangannya

**TWITCH!**

Kepala Miki tumbuh 4 siku-siku dan dengan tidak sopannya dia memberikan Piko USBnya, dan sebelah tangannya memegang kaleng tersebut, saking kesalnya tanpa sengaja ia meremas kaleng tersebut.

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam aku pulang dulu, kau keluarlah, aku mau mematikan semua system disini" usir Piko

Dengan perasaan masih kesal Miki keluar dan menutup pintu, di depan pintu dia langsung melempar kaleng kopi itu ke dinding

"KEPALA UBANAN KURANG AJAR! UDAH CAPE-CAPE BAWAIN MALAHAN TIDAK MAU DITERIMA DAN BERTERIMAKASIH!" teriaknya kesal, kaleng kopi yang ia lempar kedinding hancur dan kopi di dalamnya keluar

Dan ia segera berjalan pulang tanpa menyadari Piko di dalam ruangan lab itu kelihatan kesal dan di kepalanya muncul 4 siku-siku

"Siapa yang kepala ubanan… dasar kepala antenna" ucap Piko kesal,

* * *

Miki segera sampai di rumahnya dengan kelelahan, terlihat rumahnya berada di apartemen kecil.

"Hah…Hah… udah tadi lari marathon di sekolah, sekarang berjalan ke rumah yang jaraknya jauh dari sekolah…" ucap Miki kelelahan.

Dia segera membukakan pintu dan masuk kemudian menutupnya kembali

**CKLEK! BLAM!**

Terlihat ruang tamu yang kecil, terdapat TV kecil, sofa kecil, meja makan dan 3 kursi, dan 1 lemari kecil dan panjang yang diatasnya terdapat 1 foto terlihat di dalamnya gambar seorang wanita, pria, dan anak kecil berambut merah cherry.

"_Tadaima, Kaa-san, Tou-san_" ucap Miki sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju foto itu dan memegangnya

"Apakah kalian bahagia berada diatas, _Kaa-san? Tou-san_?" Tanya Miki dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Miki segera sadar dia menangis, segera ia menyeka air matanya dan menatap foto itu dengan wajah tersenyum

"Aku tidak boleh nangis kalau tidak _Kaa-san dan Tou-san_ bisa sedih!" ucap Miki semangat dan langsung ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

* * *

**CIP! CIP! CIP!**

**KRIIIIING!**

Miki segera bangun dari _futon_ nya dan melihat jam wekernya yang terus berbunyi

"AAAKH!" pekik Miki kaget "AKU TELAT!"

Miki segera mematikan alarm jam wekernya dan segera ke lemari dan mengambil seragamnya kemudian keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

Baru saja Miki keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya, handphonenya berbunyi, segera ia buka dan melihat dari siapa.

**From : 08***********

**To : Cherry no Miki**

**Subject : The Hacker prince**

**Ini Piko.**

**Hei kau kepala antenna, kau segera ke toko eletronik dan belikan aku laptop, laptopku rusak, akibat pangeran shota itu**

**Pakai uangmu dulu, aku yakin uangmu masih ada banyak di bank kan? Nanti aku ganti di lab computer, **

**Jangan balas kau tidak ada uang, **

**Uangmu ada sebanyak 500.000 yen kan? Nanti kuganti, belikan aku laptop yang harganya 500.000, walau laptopku sebenarnya seharga 5.000.000 yen, tapi kau belikan saja yang 500.000 yen, buat disaat genting begini, aku membutuhkan laptop buat mencari informasi.**

**Don't Call Me Shota! Or I Make your friend secret founded!**

**P.S : nanti berikan laptop itu kepada ku nanti pas pulang sekolah.**

"Mahluk Shota itu…" geram Miki kesal.

"WALAU DIA BAKALAN GANTI, TAPI JARAK DARI RUMAH KE TOKO ELETRONIK SANGAT JAUH! BELUM LAGI KE SEKOLAH! DASAR KEPALA UBANAN ITU! DAN KENAPA DIA MEMANGGILKU KEPALA ANTENA! PADAHAL DIA JUGA SAMA!" pekik Miki kesal.

Miki segera ke toko eletronik sambil lari agar tidak telat sekolah

* * *

**GREEEEEEKK!**

"_Ohayou_…" _…"_ ucap Miki dengan wajah kecapean mirip ia habis lari

"_Ohayou_ , tumben kau datang jam segini, memang ada apa?" Tanya Meiko

"Hah…Haah… hanya ada urusan, tadi aku pergi sebentar ke toko eletronik, itu saja" ucap Miki dengan senyuman dan ia kelihatan seperti habis berlari,

5 sahabatnya mengangguk mengerti, Miki segera menaruh tasnya di mejanya

"Jadi Rin suka dengan Len Kagamine a.k.a **dangerous prince**?" Tanya Miki setelah ikutan berbicara dengan teman-temannya

Meiko, Miku, Gumi, Luka, dan Ring mengangguk berati iya

"Oh…" Miki mengangguk mengerti

* * *

"Rin_! Ganbatte_ ya!" pekik Luka, dan Gumi setelah melihat mobil jemputan mereka datang

"Rin, berjuang ya!" pekik Miku dan langsung berlari kearah Kaito yang menunggunya sambil di kerumbungin cewe-cewe

"Rin, kau harus menembak Len sekarang atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Meiko menepuk pundak Rin

"Eh!?" pekik Rin kaget

"Kau harus menembaknya atau kau kena gamparan _harisen_ _slash_ ku" ucap Ring tegas sambil mengedipkan matanya dan pergi tanpa dosa padahal sudah membuat Rin ketakutan

Miki segera menepuk punggung Rin membuat Rin membalikkan badannya

"Berjuang ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang pasti bukan keluar dari sekolah

"Miki! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rin bingung dengan sikap Miki yang pergi kesuatu tempat

"Aku ada urusan sesuatu di lab computer!" pekik Miki dan masuk ke suatu gang

Terlihat Rin menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan _sweatdropped_

* * *

**GREEEK!**

"Apa kau sudah membawa laptop yang kuminta?" Tanya Piko sambil memutar balikkan kursinya sehingga langsung menghadap pintu masuk.

Miki baru saja masuk dan menatap Piko dengan jengkel

"Iya!" umpat Miki dan langsung membuka tasnya

Piko segera berjalan kearah Miki dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ini laptopnya!" teriak Miki dan menyerahkan laptop merah cherry kepada Piko

Piko menatap laptop itu dengan datar dan kesal

"Merah Cherry?" tanyanya dengan nada gelap

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Miki.

"Kenapa harus merah cherry?" Tanya Piko sambil melipatkan tangannya "Bukannya ada warna lain selain cherry?"

"Hei! Kau tidak bilang warna apa, ya sudah aku memakai warna kesukaan ku, jangan complain! Ini memakai uang tabunganku tau!, _Shota_!" umpat Miki

**TWITCH!**

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak _SHOTA"_ geram Piko dengan penekanan kata _'Shota'_

"Diam! Sudah mau terima atau tidak!" umpat Miki kesal.

"Grrrh… oke, baiklah, berikan laptop itu dan ini uang yang kukembalikan" ucap Piko dan memberikan Miki 500.000 yen dan mengambil laptop itu

"Ternyata laptop 500.000 yen tidak begitu bagus seperti laptop perakku" ucap Piko dan melihat-lihat laptop tersebut, atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, belakang dan depan "Apalagi warnanya merah cherry"

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak complain!" umpat Miki kesal.

"Paling-paling ini terbuat dari besi ronsokan, kau salah pilih ini jenis laptopnya" ucap Piko santai.

"AAAARGHHH! BANYAK KOMPLAIN!" pekik Miki darting saking kesalnya ngedengar komplainan Piko

"*sigh* Ya sudahlah, hanya untuk sementara," ucap Piko dan memasukan laptop merah cherry itu ke tasnya

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu" ucap Miki dan segera mengambil tasnya

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pulang" ucap Piko datar

"Eh?" Miki terkejut kaget

"Kau bersihin ruangan ini" ucap Piko "Sampai bersih"

"A, APA?! Kau gila! ruangan ini besar sekali!" pekik Miki kesal.

"Diam, kau sekarang menjadi budakku jadi dengar perkataanku" ucap Piko sambil melipatkan tangannya

"Grrh…" Miki menggeram kesal "Oke! Mana sapu dan pel?" Tanya Miki

"Ada di gudang sekolah" ucap Piko santai sambil mendudukin kembali kursinya dan memutar kearah komputernya yang banyak itu.

Spontan saja Miki mendengarnya terlonjak kaget "Apa!? Gudang sekolah yang ada di dalam sekolahkan? Bukan gudang sekolah di halaman belakang?" Tanya Miki penuh harap

"Sayangnya ada di halaman belakang sekolah" ucap Piko santai

'Hei… Gudang di belakang sekolahkan angker… baka Shota, dan lagi sebentar lagi sudah malam! Belum lagi jalan dari sini kehalaman belakang cukup jauh!" batin Miki kesal.

"Hei, bukannya gudang di dalam sekolah?" Tanya Miki

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya kuncinya" ucap Piko datar "Kalau gudang halaman belakang tidak pernah di kunci" lanjutnya

'Hei… bukannya kau bisa menghackernya? Kan sekolah ini kunci sistemnya memakai _password _bukan kunci! Kau mau membuatku kesusahan!?' batin Miki kesal

"Sudah cepatlah, kau berisik saja dari tadi, kau mau kubongkar rahasia temanmu?" ucap Piko datar sambil terus mengetik

"_Ha'I_…" ucap Miki pasrah dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Oh ya, kudengar rumor dulu ada yang meninggal di gudang halaman belakang, katanya rohnya bergentayangan mencari kepalanya yang hilang karena dulu saat dia mencari barang disana diatas lemari yang jatuh kearahnya terdapat gergaji dan membuat lehernya terpenggal, gejala pertama dia muncul adalah pintu tertutup sendiri, lampu mati dengan sendirinya, muncul penampakan gadis di belakang kalian dan terakhir benda-benda tajam jatuh kearah korban dan membuatnya terpenggal " ucapan Piko membuat Miki ketakutan.

"Be, Berisik! Jangan membuatku takut!" pekik Miki dan langsung membuka pintu dan kemudian menutupnya

**CKLEK! BLAM!**

Tanpa Miki sadari saat Miki menutup pintunya Piko menatapnya sambil tertawa geli

"Lucu sekali, dia takut tapi tidak mau menunjukkan kalau ia takut, hahaha… aduh… sudah lama aku tidak tertawa begini" ucap Piko sambil menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak keluar "Aku tidak menyangka kepala antenna itu bisa seman—" Piko sadar apa yang hampir ia katakan, segera ia menutup mulutnya _'Ada apa ini?'_ batinnya bingung

"Gadis itu… kenapa bisa mengubahku menjadi begini…" ucapnya pelan.

Piko segera menghela nafas dan segera melipatkan tangannya dan kakinya lalu menyeringai

"Aku yakin dia kabur atau mengambil sapu dan pel di gudang dalam sekolah seperti orang-orang yang kuperbudak selama ini" ucapnya dan memutarkan kursinya dan mengetik sesuatu dan salah satu layar menampilkan sebuah gambar

* * *

Miki menatap gudang sekolah yang dihalaman belakang sekolah, terlihat gudang itu sudah tua, Miki menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Apakah aku harus masuk?" gumamnya ketakutan

'_Apakah aku harus ambil sapu dan pel dari gudang dalam sekolah?'_ batinnya lagi

Miki segera menggeleng kepalanya

'_Tidak! Aku yakin lelaki shota itu menantangku! Aku tidak boleh kalah atas tantangannya itu!'_ batin Miki dengan semangat

Miki segera membuka pintu itu dengan pelan-pelan

**KRIIIEEET…**

"Pe, Permisi" ucapnya dan masuk dengan pelan 'Astaga… suara pintunya menyeramkan…' batin Miki ketakutan.

Ruangan itu sedikit besar dan gelap, banyak barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan kelihatan tua, terdapat lemari besar dan diatasnya terdapat kardus yang berisi benda-benda tajam yang membuat Miki ketakutan melihatnya, banyak sarang laba-labanya, kelihatannya gudang ini cukup tidak terurus, Miki melihat di sudut ruangan terdapat benda yang Miki cari

Miki segera menyalakan lampu yang kebetulan saklarnya ada di sebelah pintu tersebut.

"Ah, itu dia" ucap Miki dan segera berjalan kearah sapu dan pel tersebut dan segera mengambilnya

"Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari si—" baru saja Miki membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendirinya yang membuat Miki menatapnya ketakutan.

**CTEK!**

Lampu diruangan itu langsung mati dengan sendirinya yang membuat Miki ketakutan

"Uwawa… kaga mungkin… kaga mungkin apa yang di katakana lelaki Shota itu benar…" ucap Miki dan berjalan mundur sambil memegang sapu.

**DUK!**

Miki menyentuh sesuatu di belakangnya dan segera ia membalikkan badannya belakang dan melihat bayangan seorang perempuan yang membuatnya ketakutan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekiknya sambil berjalan mundur dan sapunya tanpa sengaja menyentuh lemari itu dan membuat lemari itu goyah dan menjatuhkan kardus berisi benda-benda tajam itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Miki ketakutan tanpa sengaja ia terjatuh karena kakinya melemas saking takutnya dia

'_Apakah ini akhir hidupku?_' batinnya ketakutan.

**BRAK!**

Dia mendengar pintu di dobrak dan Miki merasakan tangannya di tarik seseorang

"Serius, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seceroboh itu" terdengar suara Piko yang membuat Miki perlahan-lahan membuka matanya

"Eh?" Miki melihat disampingnya terdapat Piko sambil memegang tangannya yang tadi ia pakai buat menyeret Miki keluar dari serangan benda tajam tersebut

"KYAAAAAAA!" pekik Miki membuat telinga Piko berdengung

"Ada apa lagi, kepala antenna? Kau mau membuat teli—" ucapan Piko terpotong terganti dengan kekagetan karena Miki langsung memeluknya

Spontan saja wajah Piko memanas

Piko segera menghela nafas untuk menjernihkan pikirannya

"HEI! KEPALA ANTENA KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU!" pekik Piko dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Miki

Piko bisa merasakan badan Miki bergetar ketakutan dan dengan takut Miki menunjukkan kearah bayangan perempuan

"Ha, Hantu… candaan mu benar disini ada hantu… pintu tertutup sendiri… lampu mati sendiri… dan kardus-kardus itu jatuh…" ucap Miki ketakutan

Piko menatap yang dituju Miki, lalu melihat lampu yang mati tersebut kemudian pintu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Piko langsung tertawa dan kemudian tangannya yang kanan langsung menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar

Miki yang melihat Piko tertawa spontan ia melepaskan dirinya karena memeluk Piko dan langsung menatap Piko dengan kesal tercampur merah malu karena memeluk Piko.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada manusia sebodoh kau, kau tidak tahu pintu itu suka tertutup sendiri karena pintu itu tidak kuat di biarkan terbuka apalagi kalau ada angin, listrik di gudang ini sudah melemah sehingga gampang mati dan bayangan itu hanya kursi dan ditutupin kain yang menjadikannya mirip hantu." Terang Piko membuat Miki terkaget dan menatap bayangan itu sekali lagi dengan teliti, ternyata benar ada keganjilan dibentuknya

"Whaa-APAAA?!" pekik Miki lagi terkejut membuat telinga Piko kembali berdengung

"Hei! Kepala antenna jangan teriak sekencang itu! Kau membuat telingaku berdengung" pekik Piko kesal.

"APA?!Kau sendiri juga kepala antenna!" pekik Miki kesal sambil menunjuk kearah Piko.

"APA?! Kau yang kepala antenna!" pekik Piko kesal.

"AARGH! Aku merasa bertengkar dengan mahluk _Shota _sepertimu tidak akan bisa selesai!" umpat Miki kesal.

"Apa?! Aku tidak Sho—" ucapan Piko dipotong Miki

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Miki sambil menunjuk kearah Piko.

Piko segera menggaruk kepala belakangnya –yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan- pertanda dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa disini.

Piko segera melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku baru ingat gadis ceroboh seperti mu bisa menjatuhkan barang-barang di atas lemari dan terluka, itu bisa merepotkanku kalau itu terjadi karena itu aku kesini" ucap Piko sambil menunjuk benda-benda yang jatuh itu.

Miki yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya horror dan bersyukur dia selamat dia segera menatap Piko yang dari tadi menatapnya tajam,

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku?" Tanya Piko datar

"Ter, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari benda-benda tajam itu, mungkin tanpa kau menolongku, aku akan mati, Ututane_-san_" ucapan Miki dengan suara lembut membuat Piko terbelalak kaget.

Piko segera membalikkan badannya dan mengakat wajahnya sedikit

"Hmph! Aku cuman menyelamatkan mu karena kalau kau terluka aku yang bisa repot! Aku tidak punya kekuatan _absolute_ seperti BaKamui, BaKagamine dan BakaHibiki, jadi kau tidak perlu berterimakasih denganku" ucap Piko.

"Hahaha, baiklah, tapi tetap saja aku berterimakasih, terimakasih, Ututane-_san_" ucap Miki sambil tersenyum

"….Sebaiknya kau membersihkan ruang komputerku, kau tidak mau pulang makin larut kan?" ucap Piko setelah jeda sejenak.

"…Baiklah, terimakasih sekali lagi, Ututane_-san_" ucap Miki dan hendak pergi Dari sana

"Tunggu, Furukawa" panggil Piko walau posisinya tetap sama.

"Ya?" Tanya Miki

"Panggil aku Piko saja" ucapnya "Dan sebagai gantinya aku panggil kau Miki" ucapan Piko membuat Miki memerah.

"_Ha, Ha'I _, Piko-san" ucap Miki dengan wajah memerah "A, Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya pergi

Miki tidak menyadari kalau dari awal Miki berterimakasih wajah Piko sudah merona merah dan setelah Miki memanggil namanya wajah Piko semakin memerah menambah kesan wajahnya yang imut menjadi semakin imut

Piko segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

'_Ada apa denganku… kenapa wajahku memanas… ini tidak pernah ku alami… ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini…'_ batinnya terus menerus

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" pekik Miki senang sambil mengakat tangannya petanda dia senang.

"Hooh, kau sudah selesai rupanya, kepala antenna" ucap Piko muncul sambil berdiri menyender di pintu sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya dan memandang Miki dengan wajah mengejek "Lama sekali kau membersihkannya, 2 jam kau membersihkannya" lanjutnya

'_Apa-apaan laki-laki ini! Tadi dia memanggil margaku dan menyuruh memanggilnya memakai namaku dan sebaliknya! Kenapa dia masih tetap memanggilku kepala antenna!'_ batin Miki geram.

"Memangnya kau pikir gampang membersihkan ruangan yang besar dan berdebu ini?! sebagai manusia kau jorok sekali! Walau tidak ada sampah tapi ruangan ini penuh buku dan kertas yang berserakan dan berdebu!" ucap Miki geram.

"Hooh, tapi sebagai lelaki aku cukup bersih, tidak membuang sampah sembarangan, baka Furukawa" ucap Piko dengan suara mengejek.

"BERISIK!" pekik Miki kesal dan berjalan pulang "Aku mau pulang!" pekik Miki kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Piko dan memegang tangan Miki membuat Miki berhenti jalan.

"Ada apa, _Shota_?" Tanya Miki kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Perempuan tidak boleh pulang malam-malam" ucap Piko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu,

Spontan saja ucapan Piko membuat wajah Miki memerah, Miki segera membuang mukanya

"A, Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak butuh orang menemaniku pulang" ucap Miki dengan memerah malu "Dan ini gara-gara siapa aku pulang sampai malam?!" lanjutnya

"Karena itu aku menemanimu pulang" ucap Piko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miki hanya diam saja dengan wajah memerah_ 'Ada apa dengan mahluk Shota ini! tumben sekali dia baik'_ batin Miki kaget

"Ayo kenapa kau bengong? Mau ku tinggal disini?" Tanya Piko membuat Miki tersadar.

"Baik, baik, dasar _Shota_!" ucap Miki kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku _Shota_" geram Piko.

"Ya, ya, ya" ucap Miki membuat Piko kesal.

Dan mereka segera pulang bersama.

* * *

**-sekarang mereka di apartemen Miki-**

"Sudah ya" ucap Piko datar "Tenang saja, kau besok bebas dari perbudakkanku dan tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi, kepala antenna" ucap Piko dengan wajah mengejek

Miki mengangguk dan menggeram kesal karena diejek, Piko segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi, Miki hanya menatap punggung Piko dengan sedih

'_Hari ini terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.. besok aku sudah bukan jadi budaknya… eh?! Ini bukan berati aku suka atau senang menjadi budaknya…. Hanya saja… aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi membuatku kesepian'_ batin Miki dengan wajah sendu

Miki segera membalikkan badannya.

**GREP!**

Miki merasa badannya di peluk seseorang dari belakang, dengan wajah memerah ia segera melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Piko memeluknya, spontan saja wajah Miki memerah malu.

"Miki… walau kau gadis yang ceroboh dan gampang marah… aku menyukaimu…" ucap Piko dengan wajah memerah dan membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Miki.

Miki yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, memerah malu bercampur senang, segera ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Piko dan segera menatap Piko yang menutup mulutnya dengan wajah sangat memerah yang membuatnya semakin imut membuat Miki tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Piko" ucap Miki sambil tersenyum "Aku tidak menyangka dalam 3 hari ini menjadi budakmu membuatku menyukaimu" Lanjutnya

Piko memerah malu dan tetap menutup mulutnya agar tidak memperlihatkan bahwa Piko tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga" ucap Piko dan mengakat dagu Miki sedikit dan mengecupkan bibir Miki dengan mulutnya

Miki menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Piko.

**Love Story 3 : ****Surēbu to ai no kankeidearu tame, masuta kara –end-**

* * *

**Chalice : Gilaaa! Mood Chalice jadi super baik habis nonton Despicable me XD PAPPOOOOIII! *ikut-ikutan bilang papoi* KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~! LUCUUU! *meleleh***

**Yuna : *sweatdropped* Jah, nih author malah curhat… *sweatdropped* maaf kalau dia telat update (_ _), baka Creator kaga ada mood dan lagi galau :3, Review ya :D**

**Chalice : PAPOOOIIII X3 *loncat-loncat gaje***

**Yuna : *sweatdropped* musti tunggu 5 jam buat dia kembali normal =.=''**

**Chalice : ngomong-ngomong… Maaf jika chapter kali ini aneh (_ _) dan OOC, plus lagi si Piko malah jadi menyebalkan QAQ, Papoi~ :3**

**Yuna : *timpuk chalice pakai sabit* ini mau ngomong serius atau apa sih?, baka creator!**

* * *

**Omake : **

"Hei! Hei! Tebak kenapa aku sedang bergembira hari ini?" Tanya Len dengan senyuman "Kecuali kau, Piko! Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya jadi jangan kasih tahu!" ucap Len.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tahu kok, kemarin aku tidak membuka laptopku" ucap Piko santai sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptop merah cherrynya

Piko menatap laptop itu dengan tersenyum kecil

"UWAA! SILAUU!" pekik Akaito lebay melihat sahabatnya yang cuek tersenyum.

"Lho? Kenapa kau memakai laptop merah jambu, Piko?" Tanya Lui bingung melihat sahabatnya memakai laptop berwarna merah cherry –yang memberi kesan perempuan-

"Kau tidak boleh tahu" ucap Piko dengan senyuman kecil dengan rona merah di wajahnya

Spontan saja semua yang ada disana kecuali Kaito tentunya terkejut

"ASTAGA! DEMI PARA WANITA SEKSI! PIKO TERSENYUM! APALAGI WAJAH RONA MERAHNYA MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN IMUT! AKU INGIN MEMAKANNYA!"

"Akaito… hentikan pikiran nistamu atau kau kulenyapkan reputasimu"

"Ha'I, Piko-sama"

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU! KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG! AKU JUGA SAMA LHO~ PIKO! MALAH AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR~ NAMANYA RIN KAGAHIME~ NAH LHO~ KAU KALAAAH~"

"APA!? LEN KAU PUNYA PACAR?!"

"IYA~ baru kemarin nembaknya~"

"Tenang saja, kemarin aku juga baru dapat pacar"

"…APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Apa?! Serius kau, Piko? Bukannya kau terlalu cuek?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, Gumiya,"

Semua yang disana shock mendengarnya kecuali Kaito yang merasa risih dengan teriakan sahabat-sahabatnya

"Berisik sekali sih" ucapnya datar

* * *

**Omake (2) **

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Len Kagamine, Rin?" Tanya Ring

"Iya" ucap Rin senang

"Selamat ya" ucap Meiko kepada Rin

"Terimakasih"ucap Rin

**GREEEEK!**

Miki masuk kekelas dengan wajah senang dan berjalan menuju para sahabatnya

"_Ohayou_~~" ucap Miki " Tebak deh, aku kemarin menyatakan suka dengan seseorang, dan dia juga menyukaiku!" ucap Miki senang

"Oh ya, siapa? Jangan sampai sama seperti pacarmu yang dulu" ucap Meiko ketus karena takut sahabatnya dapat pacar yang salah

"Piko Ututane" jawab Miki senang

"…"

"…"

"WAAAH~~!KITA SAMA-SAMA PUNYA PACAR, MIKI-_CHAN~_" pekik Rin dan Miku sama sambil memeluk Miki

"Iya~" jawab Miki

Luka, Ring, Gumi dan Meiko kaget mendengar kalau Miki berpacaran dengan **Hacker prince** yang cuek itu.

"APAAAAAAA?!" pekik mereka.

**~Omake End~**

* * *

**Chalice : *pundung* kok Omakenya jadi GaJe ya… ceritanya juga jadi hancur…**

**Yuna Yuri : *sweatdropped***

**Chalice : *bawa Freeze ray* #plak! #emangnya ini minion rush?. Yosh! Balas yang tidak login! *nembak freeze ray ke tembok* #ditabok tante.**

**Yuna : Review ya :D**

**Balas Review : **

**Hoshiko : **Uwawawa! Gomenansai baru update (_ _), terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Violetta **: Polling AkaitoMeiko? Oke XD, terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	5. LS 4 : Unmei

Chalice : YEEEY! UPUDATEEE! Gomene baru update :D, Chalice akhir-akhir ini tidak ada mood ngetik dan lagi chalice merasa chalice musti hiatus jadi Author sementara waktu X3 soalnya sudah kelas 3 musti focus belajar XD, yah baru rencana, belum tahu pasti juga :D

Yuna : WOKEH! PLEASE HAPPY READING XD

Chalice : Maaf jika chapter ini aneh (_ _), DAN PEMENANG TAHUN INI ADALAH #plak! #salah woy!. Ehem, maksudnya PEMENANG CHAPTER INI ADALAH…. LUKU (?) #dibunuh, ehem, salah eja, tadi kesingkat

**Vote :**

**LukaGaku : 5**

**GumiGumiya : 1**

**AkaiMeiko : 1**

**RingLui : 4**

Disclaimer : Apakah para Reader percaya kalau Vocaloid milik chalice? Kaga kan? Berati memang benar Vocaloid bukan milik chalice X3, Jadi intinya Vocaloid not mine :D

Warning : GaJe, Abal, Romance gagal, lebay, OOC, Aneh, EYD salah dieja, TYPO, Miss Type, Alur kecepatan, Dan lain-lain terkandung dalam Fanfic ini (memangnya ini vitamin?)

Note : Maaf jika gaje dan susah di baca, Chalice sudah lama tidak mengetik selain cerita Humor yang kekurangan EYD (_ _) maaf sekali lagi kalau chapter ini makin gaje

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**-Luka POV-**

Tidak bisa di percaya! 2 temanku dalam sehari mendapatkan pacar! Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, sehingga dalam sehari bisa 2 orang mendapatkan kekasih,

Bu, bukan berati aku iri karena aku tidak punya pacar! Hanya tidak percaya saja, semoga saja pacar Miki tidak seperti pacarnya yang dulu.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Hmm? Sudah bell pulang? Aku tidak menyadarinnya karena kelamaan berpikir

"Lukaaaa, ayo kita bareng yuk!" pekik Rin dengan riangngnya sambil tarik-tarik tangan Luka

"Lho? Bukannya kau pulang bareng Len? Lihat dia menunggumu didepan kelas lho" ucapku sambil menunjuk depan kelas yang terlihat ada mahluk bersurai honey blonde tersebut

Selain warna pisang itu ada, disana kulihat ada 2 warna lainnya, silver dan biru, kuyakinin mereka menunggu Miku dan Miki juga, hahaha, manisnya.

Bisa ku lihat Miku dan Miki berjalan keluar menemui pasangan mereka, bisa kulihat wajah Miki memerah malu karena lelaki ubanan itu seperti sedang menggodanya, hahaha, manis sekali

"Luka, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Rin, Miki dan Miku bersamaan bersama pasangan mereka

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tanganku,

"Luka, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Gumi yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Haah… hari ini aku harus pulang kerumah sendiri, gara-gara mobilku di repirasi… bukan berate aku gadis manja yang biasa ada di sekolah ini, aku bisa pulang sendiri cuman sayangnya rumahku jauh.

"Hei, Luka. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Ring dan Meiko bersamaan melihatku dengan wajah bingung

"Tidak, mobilku ada masalah, jadi aku pulang sendiri hari ini" jelas ku

Mereka mengangguk berati mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, walau aku ragu apakah Meiko mengerti atau tidak

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu, mau membasmi cabe liar yang berusaha menabur kepedihan di bunga-bunga" ucap Meiko

"Aku mau ke ruang osis dulu, kau tahu ketua osis kita seperti apakan?" Tanya Ring

Aku mengangguk berati iya, aku hanya menatap punggung kedua sahabatku yang sudah mulai menjauh. oh ya, apakah kalian tahu apa yang dimaksud Meiko tadi? Yap, membasmi sang playboy sekolah yang bernama Akaito Shion, kembaran pacar Miku. Karena Miki sering dipermainkan pacarnya, Meiko menjadi benci dengan namanya playboy dan akan membasmi siapa saja yang ia anggap lelaki playboy. Dan tambahan, Ring itu seketaris osis lho, tugasnya pasti berat karena kudengar ketua osisnya itu sangatlah malas, sampai-sampai sering menyuruh wakilnya yang menggantikannya, walau kadang mantan seketarisnya sering ia suruh –seketarisnya dulu keluar dan meminta Ring menggantikan-

Entah kenapa aku merasa malas pulang, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di halaman belakang sekolah dulu saja deh, mumpung lagi sejuk suasananya.

* * *

Aku berjalan di lorong, menyebalkan kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali dari tadi aku tidak menemukan pintu halaman belakang.

**DUAG!**

Dapat kudengar sebuah suara ganjil di lorong kananku, dengan penasaran aku segera membelok arahku ke kanan dan mendapatkan 3 sosok.

Terlihat satu orang lelaki dan perempuan terluka dengan luka yang kelihatannya dalam apalagi lukanya mengeluarkan darah, mereka terlihat ketakutan, di depan merek terlihat lelaki berambut panjang, berwarna violet, bermata hijau kebiruan, memegang pedang yang sedikit ada darah.

"Maaf…kan…ka…mi…" ucap mereka ketakutan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kalian akan kubuat sedetik masuk kematian karena sudah membuatku marah" ucap lelaki ungu itu

"Ta…Tapi! Kenapa hanya menyenggol sedikit saja dapat membuatmu marah!? Apalagi akibatnya harus membuat kami di tusuk benda itu! Kami kan tidak sengaja!" bentak perempuan itu berani.

"He, Hei!, _Dear!_ " panggil lelaki itu kepada pasangannya dengan wajah takut

Sang gadis yang menyadari perbuatannya segera gemetar ketakutan, apalagi melihat lelaki ungu itu mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"A..h… _Go, Gomenansai_…" ucap gadis itu ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang pacarnya.

"Berani melawanku? Akan kubunuh kau" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara gelap dan segera mengakat benda yang terlihat seperti katana itu dan hendak menghunus pedangnya ke dua orang itu.

Uh oh! Apa dia serius akan membunuh orang!? Tapi dari suaranya terdapat ke seriusan! Tidak baik, ini musti di hentikan, karena membunuh itu tidak baik!

**-Luka POV end-**

* * *

Luka segera mengambil sesuatu di tasnya seperti botol minum, dan segera melemparnya ke sang violet itu.

**Pletak!**

Lemparan Luka telak di wajah tampan pemuda itu, dengan 4 sudut siku-siku di kepalanya, dengan perlahan dia menatap Luka yang melipatkan tangannya menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah menantang, sedangkan 2 orang itu segera kabur.

"Kau…beraninya…" geram pemuda itu kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Luka menatang

"Kau beraninya melemparinku, akan kubunuh kau" geram Gakupo dengan segera memegang katananya dan mengarahkannya ke Luka

2 inchi lagi pedang itu mengenai wajah Luka, wajah Luka tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali dan tetap memandang Gakupo dengan tajam.

Luka segera mengambil ikan tuna yang selalu ia bawa dan langsung menghepas katana Gakupo menjauh dari wajahnya

"Walau kau memiliki kekuatan absolute, tidak berati kau dapat melakukan sesuatu, khususnya membunuh, lelaki-berambut-panjang-mirip-banci-terong" ejek Luka yang membuat Gakupo mengeluarkan 8 siku-siku

"Kau… berani juga, mengejek ku apalagi memakai 3 kata yang ku _black list_!" geram Gakupo dan langsung menjambak rambut Luka, karena ia tahu memakai katana dan melukai Luka tetap saja membuat gadis itu tidak takut apalagi melihat pedang yang sudah nyaris kena dia justru menatapnya tanpa takut.

Dapat kita lihat Luka meringis sakit ketika rambutnya ditarik, dengan beraninya Luka menarik balik rambut Gakupo sehingga terjadilah acara jambak rambut yang kebetulan rambut mereka sama-sama panjang,

"Kau… Berhentilah menjambakku!" bentak Luka dan langsung menampar Gakupo.

**SLAP!**

Dan terlihat di wajah tampan Gakupo tepat di pipi kiri terdapat cap tangan, mata Gakupo terbelalak kaget karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani menampar wajah, termasuk orang tuanya.

Luka dengan tenang memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan dingin, perlahan Gakupo menatap Luka, sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_.

"Hebat, pertama kalinya aku di tampar orang lain, kau sangat berani sekali, Siapa namamu, _Tuna maniac_?" ejek Gakupo

**TWITCH!**

Terlihat di kepala Luka terdapat siku-siku, tentu saja walau dia pecinta tuna, mana mau dia dipanggil tuna maniac,

"Luka, Luka Megurine, kepala terong" ucap Luka datar

**TWITCH!**

Sekarang giliran Gakupo yang kepalanya numbuh siku-siku

"Namaku Gakupo Kamui, kau gadis yang menarik walau gampang marah, berhati-hatilah dengan serangan keriput" ejek Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan smirk dan hendak berjalan kearah Luka

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, _Tuna maniac_" ucap Gakupo tepat di sebelah Luka dan melanjutkan jalannya

Luka segera menoleh dan menatap punggung Gakupo dengan kekesalan

"JANGAN MENGEJEK KU, _TUNA MANIAC_!" pekiknya kesal

* * *

**BRUUGHHH!**

Luka menghepaskan dirinya diatas kasur queen sizenya, terlihat Luka berada di kamarnya yang berunuasa pink royal, dikamarnya terdapat barang seperti queen size, meja dan kursi belajar terbuat dari pohon jati, lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik, TV besar yang mahal, kulkas yang berguna untuk penyimpanan makanannya yang bernuasa tuna, air, dan ikan tuna, meja rias yang terlihat mahal, dan lain-lain barang mahal lainnya

"Ukh… hari ini melelahkan… selain pulang sendiri, aku menghadapi lelaki terong banci yang menyebalkan… belum lagi sebentar lagi les piano, biola, dan pelajaran, lengkaplah siksaan batinku..' batin Luka geram.

**RIIIINGG!**

Terlihat ponsel Luka bergetar membuat sang pemilik mengakat sebelah alisnya pertanda ia bingung, ia segera mengambil ponsel pinknya dan melihat siapa yang memberikanya

'Siapa ini?' batinnya heran melihat angka yang ada di ponselnya dan segera membaca pesan itu.

**From : 08XXXXXXXX**

**To : Tuna Lovely**

**Subject : Katana Prince**

**Hmm… jadi ini alamat emailmu, Tuna maniac? Ternyata nama emailmu sama aja dengan mu, sama-sama Tuna, hahaha!**

**Ini hanya pesan iseng**

**Jangan Tanya dapat dari mana aku alamat emailmu**

**P.S : Kau gadis yang menarik.**

Luka yang membaca pesan Gakupo apalagi bagian P.S nya memerah antara malu dan marah

Luka langsung melempar hapenya ke kasurnya dan langsung membenamkan mukanya yang memerah itu.

"…Pria terong itu…" Gumamnya.

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah kamar yang sama mewahnya dengan kamar Luka cuman ini bedanya kamarnya bernuasa ungu, pemilik kamar itu tertawa –tawa yang secara tumben ia keluarkan-

"Gadis tuna itu aku yakin di akan mengamuk, ehehehe.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus membayangakannya apalagi membayangkan wajah marahnya" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

* * *

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! PRAK!**

Gadis berpostur indah itu yang tertidur di kasur empuk yang kita kenal sebagai Luka Megurine segera terbangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa tadi dia melakukan kegiatan tanpa hak asasi jam yang langsung ia lemparkan ke dinding sampai hancur.

"Sudah pagi" gumamnya dan segera bangun dari atas kasurnya dan segera ke lemari bajunya dan langsung ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Setelah mandi Luka segera menyisir rambutnya di cermin riasnya, memakai bando kesayangannya, mengatur dasinya, dan setelah itu ia segera keluar dari kamarny dan segera ke lantai bawah dimana ayahnya ada di ruang makan.

**GREEEK!**

Pintu ruang makan yang besar itu segera terbuka dan mendapatkan ruang makan yang mejanya panjang dan terbuat dari luar negeri, kursi yang kelihatan mahal, lampu-lampu yang ada di atap berornament sangatlah indah dan terlihat mahal

Di salah satu kursi itu terdapat lelaki bersurai pink yang sedang membaca Koran sambil meminum kopi, terlihat di belakangnya terdapat banyak deretan pelayan.

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_" sapa Luka kepada ayahnya.

Luki segera menoleh dan mendapatkan anak semata wayangnya, ia segera tersenyum kepada Luka.

_"Ohayou_, Luka" ucap Luki kepada Luka "Ayo makan sarapanmu" ucap Luki mempersilahkan Luka makan.

Luka segera duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan memakan sarapannya yang terlihat mahal dan mewah itu dengan tenang.

Setelah Luka selesai makan ia segera bangun "Aku pergi dulu ya" ucapnya dan langsung menenteng tasnya yang di pegang salah satu pelayannya.

"Oke, belajar dengan rajin" nasehat Luki

"Hn.."

* * *

**-Di suatu tempat-**

Terlihat 7 Prince sekolah kembali berkumpul di tempat rahasia mereka padahal kelas sudah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu, disana dapat kita lihat aktifitas mereka, Akaito yang berbicara dengan Kaito dengan subject "Hentai itu baik" yang di tanggapin –atau tidak?- Kaito dengan "Hn…ya…hmm…", Piko yang seperti biasa berkutik di laptopnya yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah cherry, Gumiya yang seperti biasa membaca buku, Lui yang memang dari dasarnya pangeran tidur seperti biasa tidur, dan disana terdapat sebuah keganjilan, sang Katana Prince tertawa kecil sambil mengetik di ponsel ungunya

"Hei, Gakupo. Bisakah kau diam? Suara tawa mu yang jarang kau keluarkan terdengar mengerikan" ucap Kaito datar sayangnya tidak di pedulikan Gakupo

"Hei, Gakupo. Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tertawa begitu, rasanya merinding kalau mendengar tawa orang yang jarang tertawa menjadi tertawa, rasanya gak biasa" ucap Akaito sambil memeluk dirinya dengan wajah di buat takut

"Benar~ contohnya Gakupo~" ucap Len sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sayangnya ucapan Akaito dan Len tidak di pedulikan sang Gakupo yang terus mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel ungunya yang terdapat stiker bergambar terong

Karena Piko penasaran kenapa sang **Katana Prince** dari tadi tidak memperdulikan ucapan 2 mahluk gila dan satu mahluk dingin itu, ia segera mengetik sesuatu di laptop cherry merahnya dengan cekatan untuk mencari tahu, ia juga memakai head set kesayangannya.

Setelah 8 menit dapat menghacker apa isi hape Gakupo tanpa di ketahui sang pemilik bahwa ponselnya di hacker dan isi yang ada di ponselnya muncul semua di laptop Piko –entah bagaimana bisa terkirim gitu-, Piko dengan telitinya melihat isinya, di folder foto terdapat berbagai foto yang bertema sama : Terong, Terong, Terong, mayat, pedang, pedang, terong crossdressing, katana, terong, terong, terong, terong dan terong.

Piko yang merasa matanya jadi mati rasa akibat warna yang sama semua membuatnya mematikan folder foto dan segera beralih ke lain folder, sambil memijit keningnya dan memejamkan matanya agar pikirannya rileks akibat gambar terong yang ada 595 dari 600 foto, sampai-sampai ada animationnya terong juga.

Akaito dan Len terus menunggu kabar dari sang Hacker yang dari tadi menatap laptopnya yang terkadang ekspressinya yang datar menjadi menyerngit atau sedikit memucat

'Kenapa dia menyerngit atau sedikit memucat, apakah ada sesuatu?' batin Len bingung

'Jangan-jangan Piko nyasar di video _hentai_?!' batin Akaito beda topic.

Karena Piko tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh atau rahasia akhirnya ia segera meraih ponsel peraknya, menyambung sebuah kabel ke ponsel dan laptopnya, dan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya kemudian tangannya beralih ke ponsel peraknya

Ia segera memeriksa SMS Gakupo dengan hacker, karena ada kemungkinan ada disana –entah bagaimana caranya dapat di hack-

Spontan saja matanya terbelalak kaget walau sedetik dia terbelalak, Akaito dan Len dapat melihatnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sang hacker terbelalak?

'Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh?' batin Len khawatir

'Jangan-jangan ia nemu gambar cewe seksi super seksi?!' batin Akaito

'_I knew it!' _batin Piko dengan seringai

* * *

**-Di kelas Luka-**

Terlihat di salah satu orang disana terdapat gadis berambut gulali yang melihat ke bawah, wajahnya terlihat kesal menatap ponselnya yang dari tadi bergetar.

'Terong jejadian itu… kenapa dia mengirimku pesan terus?! Apalagi kata-kata di pesanya itu… ukh… membuatku memanas dan membuatku sedikit marah! Apa maunya dia sih!' batin Luka kesal.

**DRRR! DRRR!**

Ponsel Luka kembali bergetar yang diakibatkan dari sang **Katana prince **yang membuat Luka berdecih kesal.

Luka segera membuka Flip ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirim sang terong berambut itu.

Setelah ia membaca pesan itu ia segera menahan tawa akibat pesan yang di kirim Luka, berupa bergambar terong di beri pita, lipstick, gaun, eyeshadow, wig, yang spontan gambar itu membuatnya menahan tawa.

"Ehem!" dehem sang guru melihat Luka menahan tawa

"Go, gomenansai, Sensei" ucap Luka meminta maaf sadar atas kesalahannya

"Megurine, harap kau focus dalam pelajaran" ucap Kiyoteru yang di jawab Luka dengan anggukan.

Dan pelajaran kembali di mulai, sedangkan Luka kembali berkutat di ponselnya layaknya ABG sedang jatuh cinta.

Luka yang sadar kalau dia seperti gadis yang sedang terkena namanya serangan cinta, hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang ponselnya, seketika ia langsung meng head bang kepalanya

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti gadis jatuh cinta?!' batinnya geram.

* * *

**By : Tuna Lovely**

**To : Katana Prince**

**Subject : Shut up!**

**Hei, terong Addict! Bisakah kau diam? Kau mengganggu ku tau! Kau tahu gara-gara kau aku dimarahin **_**SENSEI!**_

Gakupo yang membaca itu hanya terkekeh pelan, yap, dia berhasil untuk ke sekian kalinya membuat sang tuna pink marah.

Len dan Akaito hanya terus bertanya-tanya, kalau ini manga atau anime pasti di sekitar kepala mereka muncul tanda tanya.

Gumiya yang merasa temannya itu OOC hanya menatap Gakupo heran

Lui yang seperti biasa tidur dengan nyenyaknya

Kaito yang seperti biasa gak peduli urusan orang lain

Piko? Dia hanya menatap ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas, ia kemudian menoleh kea rah Gakupo dan menatapnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Hei, Gakupo. Kau suka dengan gadis merah jambu itu ya?" Tanya Piko membuat Gakupo terkejut

Begitu juga dengan Len dan Akaito, tidak mungkin kan si sadis ini bisa menemukan namanya suka?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gakupo heran, menatap Piko dengan setengah alis menaik.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya tidak berkutat dengan mengasah dan membersihkan katanamu, malah mengirim pesan dengan seorang gadis yang membuatmu tertawa dengan tingkahnya" ucap Piko dan memberi lihat layar ponselnya "Tadi aku menghack ponselmu dengan komputerku dan memasukan pesan-pesan itu ke dalam ponselku" lanjutnya

Spontan saja mata Gakupo terbelalak kaget, Akaito dan Len yang penasaran segera berlari kesana dan hendak mengambil ponsel itu cuman sayang ponsel itu langsung disimpan Piko sebelum dua mahluk itu berhasil mengambilnya

"Hei! Kenapa di simpan! Kami mau lihat!" umpat Akaito tidak senang

"Benar!" secara tumben-tumbenan Len menyetujui ucapan Akaito.

"Kalau mau yang asli, minta sama si **Katana prince** itu" ucap Piko dengan datarnya

Dua mahluk itu segera menatap Gakupo.

"Boleh kami pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Len, Akaito mengangguk setuju

"Tidak"

"Ayolah~, Gakkun baik dech~ masa kasih pinjam ke sahabatnya kaga mau~?"

"Benar!"

"Tidak, ini privasi"

"Kau pasti suka dengan gadis yang di maksud Piko, Khan~ Seksi gak dia~?"

**Poke**

"Aku tidak suka, hanya menganggapnya gadis menarik"

"Kalau begitu pinjam ponselnya~"

**Poke**

"…Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuambil gadis itu~ Pikoooo~ coba cari seperti apa gadis itu~"

**TWITCH!**

**SHEEEET!**

Spontan semua yang ada disana memucat –kecuali Kaito yang tidak peduli nasib saudaranya nanti, dan Lui yang masih tidur ala sleeping beuty- setelah mendengar suara ganjil disana, suara pedang yang tercabut dari sarungnya, yang berati sang samurai kejam bersiap mencari mangsanya.

"Hee~ dibanding mengganggu kedamaian gadis itu, aku lebih suka mencincang dan mengiris kulitmu pelan-pelan" ucapan gelap Gakupo membuat Akaito merinding

Gakupo dengan perlahan berjalan kearah Akaito yang terus mundur, mundur dan mundur, dengan wajah memucat tentunya,

Dan dapat kita dengar di perpustakaan pribadi itu terdengar teriakan melengking dari Akaito Shion yang nasibnya entah bagaimana, sedangkan para sahabatnya hanya bisa mendoakan dirinya agar di terima disisinya.

* * *

"Hah? Aku seperti gadis yang sedang masa suka?" Tanya Luka sambil memakan shushi tunanya.

Semua sahabatnya yang mengetahui namanya cinta mengangguk iya.

"Iya, kau dari tadi selama pelajaran mengirim pesan terus, tidak seperti biasanya, apalagi kau tersenyum" ucap Rin, andaikan ini manga mungkin diatas kepalanya penuh bunga berjatuhan, ternyata Rin tipe gadis perhatian

"Menurut dugaan mamah Miku, Kau menyukai dengan lelaki yang mengirim pesan denganmu~" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum "Memangnya siapa yang mengirim pesan?"

"Seorang pria berwarna ungu terong yang kupanggil terong karena rambutnya, diikat kuda, memiliki mata tajam, dan rambut panjang mirip banci" diskripsi Luka tentang Gakupo yang membuat ke lima temannya –kecuali Ring yang sedang di meja mengerjakan tugasnya yang didapat dari ketua osis malas itu- yang lama memproses ucapan Luka segera sadar siapa yang di maksud.

"Eh? Teman sekelas kita yang kata orang-orang dia mahluk paling sadis yang tidak segan menebas siapapun, baik perempuan atau laki-laki" terang Miki kepada Luka

"Benarkah? Bagiku dia hanya laki-laki terong banci yang tidak menakutkan" ucap Luka datar

"Hahaha, kau seperti biasa dewasa dan datar" ucap Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luka

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BANYAK SEKALI! DASAR KETUA OSIS MENYEBALKAN! KALAU KETEMU DIA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" pekik Ring kesal sambil memegang harisennya dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Tindakan Ring spontan membuat ke lima sahabatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped kecuali Luka yang kelihatan sedang berpikir

'Suka? Tidak mungkin' batin Luka tidak percaya.

* * *

Luka menatap ponselnya dengan wajah kesal, sangat kesal. Untuk kedua kalinya mobilnya belum selesai repirasi yang membuat alis Luka berkedut menunjukkan kekesalannya

'Tch! Hari ini aku musti pulang sendiri' batinnya kesal.

Luka dengan kekesalan berjalan keluar gerbang dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba muncul sepeda motor besar yang katanya harganya yang satu miliaran rupiah kalau di Indonesia (**kata Nii-san ada motor besar harganya satu miliar, lupa nama mereknya chalice, entah benar atau gak) **berada di samping Luka

**TIN! TIN!**

Klakson motor itu berbunyi membuat Luka menoleh dan mendapati lelaki bersurai ungu sedang mengedarain motor itu

"Hei,_ Tuna maniac_. Mau kuantar pulang tidak?" Tanya Gakupo dengan santainya

Luka menoleh kepalanya ke arah Gakupo dan menatapnya datar

"Tidak, dan aku punya nama, _Nasu dobe,_ namaku Luka Megurine bukan T_una maniac_" ucap Luka geram.

"Hahaha, namaku juga bukan _Nasu dobe _, Tuna maniac tapi Gakupo Kamui" ucap Gakupo sambil tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli namamu, terong_ freak_" ucap Luka ketus

"Hei, mau kuantar pulang gak?" Tanya Gakupo kembali

"Tidak, Terima kasih" tolak Luka ketus

"Kalau kau gak mau, aku akan memaksamu" ucap Gakupo dan langsung mengakat tubuh Luka dan mendudukinnya ke kursi motornya

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Luka kesal.

Seolah-olah protesan Luka itu hanyalah angin berlalu, Gakupo langsung mennyalakan motornya

"Pegangan erat-erat" perintah Gakupo

"Apa maksud- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Luka spontan langsung memeluk Gakupo dengan kekagetan.

Gakupo menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam, kenapa Gakupo tidak di tilang polisi? Karena dia itu adalah Gakupo Kamui,

"HEI! _BAKA NASU! _NGEJALANKAN MOTORNYA JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAAAAT! Bentak Luka kesal.

Sayangnya bentakan Luka diabaikan Gakupo, malahan Gakupo mempercepat kecepatan motornya.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Luka ketakutan sedangkan Gakupo hanya tertawa senang apalagi Luka langsung memeluk pinggangnya

* * *

"T_una mania_c, kau mau es krim gak?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Luka

"Bukankah kau akan mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Luka kesal sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya

"Iya, tapi sehabis ini~" ucap Gakupo senang

Mereka berada di taman bermain, tepat di depan kios eskrim, di wajah Gakupo tergambar kesenangan sedangkan di wajah Luka terdapat 4 siku-siku yang berati dia sangat kesal.

"Aku akan pulang" ucap Luka dan hendak berbalik tapi sayangnya lengannya di pegang Gakupo yang berati Gakupo menahan Luka

"Tapi sayang kita sudah disini jadi kita bermain sebentar disini~" ajak Gakupo

Luka hanya menatap Gakupo sejenak, akhirnya Luka menyerah

"Baiklah" ucap Luka menyetujuin, toh hanya sehari saja menemanin pria terong ini, batinnya

"Ayo kita ke Roller coaster" ajak Gakupo dan langsung menarik lengan Luka ke roller coaster.

Luka hanya menatap lengannya yang di pegang Gakupo dengan wajah memerah, setelah sadar apa yang ia pikirkan, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan pria terong ini!' batin Luka dengan wajah memerah apalagi pegangan Gakupo sangatlah hangat

'…tangannya hangat' batinnya

* * *

"Hahahaha! Menarik, ayo naik lagi!" tawa Luka senang

"Bagaimana kalau yang lebih ekstrim lagi seperti histeria" usul Gakupo

Luka mengangguk, toh walau mengasyikkan tapi dia bosan naik roller coaster sebanyak 8 kali bersama Gakupo

Mereka segera menuju wahana bernama hysteria, seperti yang dialami mereka naik roller coaster, mereka menaikin hysteria sebanyak 14 kali yang membuat penjaga hysteria hanya bengong melihat mereka menaikin wahana menakutkan itu sebanyak 14 kali apalagi wajah mereka bukannya takut tapi malah senang.

"Hahahaha, mengasyikkan" tawa Luka senang

Tanpa Luka sadari, selama ia tertawa baik di hysteria atau di luar, Gakupo terus menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis

'Manis…' batinnya.

"Hei, terong. Kenapa kau bengong saja?" Tanya Luka heran

Gakupo segera sadar setelah mendengar suara Luka, Gakupo yang sadar apa yang ia lakukan membuat mukanya memerah.

"A..h… tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Gakupo sambil menggarukkan kepalanya

Luka hanya menatapnya heran

"Oh ya sudah," ucap Luka datar

"Hei, sudah sore bagaimana sebelum pulang kita makan dulu?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Luka

Luka berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk walau begitu di mukanya terdapat semburat warna merah

'A, apa yang kupikirkan! Ini hanyalah makan buka kencan, baka!' batinnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya lagi

Setelah mereka makan di café, Gakupo segera mengantar Luka pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Luka membuang muka walau begitu mukanya sedikit ada semburat merah.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk kemudian melajukan motornya menuju rumahnya, Luka menatap punggung Gakupo yang makin menjauh, setelah Gakupo hilang dari hadapan Luka hanya menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar itu

'Kenapa jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak ya kalau dekat terong itu' batinnya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya

* * *

-Kamui mansion-

Gakupo berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan santai, tanpa menyadari kalau di sana ada keganjilan, ya sejak kapan mahluk beruban itu ada disana berjalan dengan santai, bukan hanya Piko yang ada disana, disana terdapat Akaito, Len, dan Lui yang tidur di pojokkan

"Yo, Gakkun" ucap Akaito dengan wajah sumringah sambil lambai-lambai ke Gakupo

"Yo," ucap Len dengan wajah senang

"Hn…" ucap Piko sambil berjalan dan menoleh kepada Gakupo dengan wajah datar.

"Yaawwwnn… Oh hi, Gakupo" ucap Lui sambil menguap bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menatap Gakupo dengan muka mengantuk

" .Disini?" Tanya Gakupo dengan nada gelap

"Oh, itu soal…" ucapan Piko terpotong saat terdengar suara wanita

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, my son~" terlihat seseorang wanita bersurai senada dengan Gakupo turun dari tangganya "Kau tahu~ wanita yang kau sukai manis sekali~ apalagi mukanya sama dengan pacarku dulu semasa SMA~" ucap wanita itu sambil memegang sebuah foto gadis berambut pink yang mirip dengan Luka

"Kaa-san… dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menghela nafas sejenak

Wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Gakuko hanya tersenyum senang "Pii-chan yang memberinya pada kaa-san~" ucapnya senang, terlihat dikepala Piko muncul siku-siku, tentu saja ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan yang mirip untuk burung itu.

Gakupo langsung mendeathglare Piko yang tidak peduli Gakupo mendeath glarenya malah ia hanya berkutat dilaptop merah jambunya seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyukai seseorang, Gakupo" ucap Len santai sambil memakan jus pisang yang entah dapat dari mana.

Gakuko mengangguk setuju dengan wajah senang

"Kau tahu, gadis bernama Luka itu manis sekali, aku merasa gadis ini jadi incaran ku sekarang~" ucap Akaito.

**SHEEEET!**

Dan dalam sekejab Akaito sudah berada di skaratul mautnya, pedang Gakupo kembali keluar dari sarungnya membuat penghuni yang ada disana –kecuali Gakuko dan Lui yang tidur- hanya memucat.

"Akaito, kau bilang itu lagi, kau mati ditanganku" ucapnya, dapat dirasakan aura Gakupo berubah menjadi gelap

"Huwaaa! Gomenansaai… **Katana prince…" **ucap Akaito ketakutan.

Gakupo hanya membalikkan badannya pergi dari lokasi dan memilih tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka, tanpa Gakupo ketahui Gakuko mengeluarkan seringai dan mengeluarkan ponsel ungu cerahnya dan menelpon seseorang dengan ponsel ungu cerahnya.

* * *

**CKLEK!**

Luki menutup ponsel pinknya (Kalian tidak salah baca kok, memang ponsel berwarna pink! #Dibantai) wajahnya menatap ponsel itu dengan bosan, ia segera menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kea rah Luka yang sedang menonton TV.

"Luka" panggil Luki kepada anak semata wayangnya

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Luka sambil tetap terpaku menatap layar TV itu

"Besok kau bersama tou-san ke suatu tempat" ucap Luki

"Hah?" Luka hanya menampilkan wajah bingung "Kemana?" Tanya Luka

"Kemana saja jadi" ucap Luki santai "Tentu saja ke suatu tempat, kau tidak perlu tahu" ucap Luki dengan evil smirk dan berjalan pergi.

Luka hanya menampilkan wajah heran.

'Tou-san aneh' batinnya

* * *

-Besoknya-

-tepat jam 08 : 00 PM-

"Oke, tou-san. Kau mau membawaku kemana sampai-sampai musti dandan semanis ini?" ucap Luka datar sambil menatap ayahnya yang sedang mengedarain mobil Ferrari tersebut

Luka mengenakan dress pink yang panjang, dress tersebut membuatnya terlihat dewasa, memakai highheels berwarna pink muda, rambut diikat dengan manisnya

"Hahaha, kau akan tahu nanti" ucap ayahnya sambil tertawa.

"…" Luka hanya memilih diam walau dia agak curiga dengan sikap ayahnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, sebuah restoran mewah yang katanya bintang 5 saking mewahnya dari tempatnya sampai makanannya yang berjenis kelas atas baik makanan jepang sampai makanan eropa yang berkelas tinggi.

" Tumben sekali tou-san mengajakku ke suatu tempat khususnya ke restaurant, memangnya kita mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Luka datar sambil menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Kau akan tahu, ayo masuk" ajak Luki kepada anak semata wayangnya

Luka mengangguk dan mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke restaurant mewah itu.

* * *

Dua mahluk berambut gulali itu berjalan dan terlihat Luki menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sebuah sosok yang ia cari, setelah beberapa detik Luki menemukan sosok yang ia cari,dan ia segera kesana bersama Luka tentunya

Setelah sampai di meja tempat sosok yang Luki cari, Luka membatu menatap sosok seorang wanita.

"Hai, Gakuko. Lama tidak bertemu sejak SMA dulu" ucap Luki melihat wanita yang mirip lelaki menyebalkan versi cewe.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa juga, Luki-chan" ucap Gakuko sambil tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari Luki mengeluarkan siku-siku karena dipanggil memakai –chan.

"Seperti biasa kau memanggil orang lain seenaknya, Gakuko" ucap Luki sambil menghela nafas.

"Ara, itu putrimu, Luki-chan?' Tanya Gakuko sambil menunjuk kearah Luka yang membuat Luka tersadar dari kekagetannya

"Iya," ucap Luki mengangguk

"Manisnya~ terlihat dewasa~ baik wajah, rambut, dan mata kalian sama persis~" ucap Gakuko sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih" ucap Luki.

"Umm… maaf anda siapa ya? Kok mirip seseorang yang menyebalkan yang sekelas denganku yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang mirip wanita itu?" Tanya Luka.

"Rambut ungu panjang? Maksudmu Gakupo Kamui?" Tanya Gakuko membuat Luka mengangguk

"Ah~ Dia putraku" ucap Gakuko sambil tersenyum membuat Luka kaget

"Ap—" ucapan Luka terpotong akibat sebuah suara

"Kaa-san, kenapa kau memanggilku ke-" Gakupo membatu melihat Luka.

"Kenapa gadis ini ada disini?'' Tanya Gakupo kepada Gakuko

"Ahahaha~ kalian akan kami tunangkan karena dulu kami tidak bisa menikah akibat orang tua kami tidak merestui kami, jadinya menggunakan kalian untuk menyalurkan perasaan kami yang tidak tersampaikan dulu" jelas Gakuko sambil tersenyum membuat Luka dan Gakupo kaget

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak" ucap Luki "Dan aku tahu kalian saling menyukai" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum membuat Luka dan Gakupo membelalakkan mata mereka

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI TERONG INI/GADIS TUNA INI!" pekik mereka satu sama lain dengan wajah memerah sambil saling menunjuk.

"Seperti kukatakan suka atau tidak, kalian tidak bisa menolak dan tetap kami tunangkan" jelas Luki membuat dua mahluk itu diam

Dan kisah dua manusia ini suatu saat akan menuju takdir yang indah akibat kejadian ini dan kejadian pertemuan mereka.

**Love Story 4: Fate –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Gomenee kalau hancur QwQ… apalagi endingnya, chalice gak ada ide…. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TTATT GOMENANSAAAIII KALAU HANCUR DAN KURANG MEMUASKAAAN… (_ _)

Yuna : si Chalice minta maaf tidak bisa balas review karena dia banyak tugas

Chalice : Apakah ada yang mau mereview fanfic chalice walau hancur?

Polling :

**AkaiMeiko **

**RingLui **

Chalice : Chalice berencana membuat GumiGumiya diakhir cerita jadinya tidak memasukkannya kedaftar polling, gomenansai ( _ _) dan maaf kalau omakenya gaje

* * *

**Omake ; **

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik semuanya kaget mendengar kabar menyedihkan Luka kalau ia dipaksakan bertunangan dengan si katana prince

'tou-san daan ibunya si terong itu saling suka sejak sma cuman karena orang tua mereka tidak merestui mereka akhirnya mereka menjadikan ku dan terong itu bertunangan" ceritanya sedih

"Tapi baguslah kau dapat pasangan hidup, Luka" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum

"Hei,hei, Gumi. kau seperti berbicara aku ingin menikah dengan terong itu saja" ucap Luka menatap Gumi dengan deathglare

"Go, gomenansai"

Tanpa Luka sadari di depan pintu terlihat Gakupo menyeringai kearahnya "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Luka Megurine" gumamnya

'Gakupo... kau gak tahu kalau si pink itu sedikit suka dengan mu' batin Piko yang disebelahnya sambil memainkan laptopnya

"Enaknya... kau sudah punya tunangan... andaikan aku ada, aku ingin raep tunanganku, kalau boleh tunanganmu boleh kuraep?" gumam Akaito dan mendapatkan leher nyaris ditebas andaikan dia tidak menghindar

dan nasib Akaito adalah dikejar-kejar Gakupo karena membuatnya marah dan kesal (dan cemburu)

**Omake end**

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
